Unexpected comfort
by Drake and Tonberry
Summary: Rinoa leaves Squall. Seifer leaves Fujin. Can Squall and Fujin find comfort within each other? Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

Yes, another fic by me, the prince of Dragons! This fic is a Squfuu. Meaning Squall and Fujin. I don't care if you don't see alot of these. I'm not gonna stick to the regular couples, dammit! You can't make me! I will create new and unusual couples! *evil laughter* None shall stop the will of the dragon prince! *laughs evily, then coughs and stumbles away*  
  
In his dorm, Squall sat at his desk near the window, finishing off a report for Quistis' class. Setting down his pen, he leaned back in his chair, rubbing his eyes. He sighed. He had been at this report for hours and it was after midnight. A flash of light lit the rest of the room as a small rumble echoed outside. Rain, he thought. Rain brought back bad memories for him. Memories of the orphanage. Memories of losing Ellone.  
  
Shaking his head, he got up and decided he needed a break. He grabed his coat and gunblade and headed out the door. On his way to the Training Center, he saw another person leave their dorm. Squall doged back into his, peaking out. Rinoa? It was unmistakeable. No other cadet had a dog. Where could she be going? Squall asked himself. He threw on his coat and silently followed her.  
  
Not long after leaving the dorms, Squall followed Rinoa to the parking lot. He noticed a look of worry on her face and finally showed himself. "Rinoa?" He said, right behind her.  
  
"Squall!" She yelled in surprise, spinning to face him. "W-what are you doing here?"  
  
"I was heading to the Training Center when I saw you leave your dorm and head here. Where are you going? It's..." He pulls up his sleeve a bit looks at his watch. " 1:56. "  
  
"Um...well..." Rinoa fiddled with her necklace as a car pulled into the parking lot. The door opened and Seifer stepped out.  
  
"Okay, Rin. You ready to blow..this...place?" He stopped speaking as he noticed Squall.  
  
Squall couldn't belive it. "You're...leaving?" His face went from calm to angry." With him?!"  
  
Rinoa stepped back a bit, putting her hands up defensivly. " N-now Squall, I wanted to tell you. But there was never a right time. And I thought..."  
  
"You thought!?" Squall yelled. " You thought!? You thought you'd just leave and never look back? That'd you leave someone who loved you more then life itself?" He made afist and reared his hand back, ready to slap her. "You..."  
  
Seifer ran in front of Rinoa and grabbed his hand. "Squall! Have you lost it!?" He settled down Squall's hand and said "Look. Think about it. If she leaves, I leave. That's two pains in the ass gone in one stroke."  
  
"Hey!" Rinoa yelled.  
  
"Shh. You see what I'm saying? She stays, that's just more annoyance. More pain." Seifer said trying to calm Squall. He failed.  
  
" Pain? Pain!?" Squall punched Seifer in the jaw and rammed him into the hood of the car.  
  
"Let's get the hell outta here!" Seifer jumped into the drivers seat and Rinoa bearly got in before he tore out of the parking lot.  
  
Squall grabed his gunblade and chased the car, running outside into the rain. He let of several shot, each hitting either the trunk of the car or the concrete. " Why don't don't you come back here and I'll show you some fucking pain!?" He yelled. Storming back into the garden, he headed stright for the training center and stayed there for the rest of the night.  
  
The next day...  
  
Selphie came running up and knocked on Squall's dorm, as she did every morning. "Wakey wakey, commander!" She opened the door a bit and peeked inside. "Squall?" Nothing. No one was there. "Weird. He's never up this early." She grinned. "Unless he wasn't in his dorm at all last night. Oh, Squall. You dog!" She closed the door and ran down the hall, coming up to Rinoa's dorm. She pressed her ear to it. Silence. Grinning, she opened the door quickly. "Caught ya!" Nothing. The dorm was empty, too. " Oh my Hyne. Squall and Rinoa ran off to elope!" Selphie bounced up and down and dashed off for the cafeteria.  
  
The doors burst open and Selphie ran to the table her friends were sitting at. "You guys! I got something to tell you. Something big!"  
  
"What is it, Selph?" Irvine asked, somewhat worryed.  
  
"Squall and Rinoa..." she managed to say.  
  
"What?" Zell asked.  
  
"Squall and Rinoa..." she said again.  
  
"Selphie, out with it!" Quistis all but yelled.  
  
"Squall and Rinoa..."  
  
"Squall and Rinoa broke up, ya know?" Raijin interupted, walking up.  
  
"What?" Everyone at the table yelled.  
  
" No no no! They ran off to elope!" Selphie squeaked.  
  
"No, I got the note, ya know? Seifer and Rinoa ran off together. " He pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to Selphie, who read it out loud.  
  
"Dear Fu and Rai,  
  
By the time you read this, I'll be gone with Rinoa. Don't follow us. We're just doing what we feel is right. P.S Tell Commander Puberty I said "Fuck you."  
  
Everyone was, to say the least, speechless. All their eyes were wide, their jaws dropped. Zell finally broke the silence. "Has Fujin seen this?"  
  
"Yeah. Last time I saw her, she was heading for the Training Center. ya know?" With that said, he turned and left.  
  
"Man, this sucks." Irvine said.  
  
"Yeah. Seifer has a CD of mine." Zell regreted that comment when Quistis slapped him upside the head. "What?"  
  
"Think of Squall. This must be killing him. You think he knows yet?" Quistis asked.  
  
"There's only one way to find out." Irvine pointed out.  
  
"How's that, oh master of feelings?" Selphie said, obvious sarcasam in her voice.  
  
"We head to the Training Center." He said, getting up from the table.  
  
"Yeah, he must of gone there." Quistis followed.  
  
Everyone ran to the Training center, being sure to ready their weapons. As they walked in, dead grats and one or two T-rexaurs were spread everywhere. "Man." Zell, said. "Either Squall did this, or these things were really sick."  
  
"Of course Squall did this." Quistis said as they began to walk further into the training center. As they reached near the secret area, they found one particular grat, diced to peices, a trail of blood leading to the ramp of the secret area. They opened the door and found Squall, leaning on the rail, over looking the garden.  
  
"Um...Squall?" Selphie was the first one to ask.  
  
A long silence passed before he responded. " What?"  
  
"We just wanted to see how you were doing." Quistis said.  
  
"I'm fine." He put his head on his arms ans sighed. "Why are you still here?"  
  
"Well, we just..." Zell said.  
  
"Beat it!" Squall yelled.  
  
The group of people jumped back a bit and closed the door.  
  
Squall was glad they had left. He didn't want to be around anyone. He only wanted his thoughts to be with him. At least those won't leave me. He told himself. A few minutes passed and he just stood there, in complete silence. Sighing, he could hear the sound of the door opening again and he turned aound. "I said..." He stopped as he saw who it was. Fujin, weapon in hand, walked in and closed the door behind her. "Oh." He turned back around and went back to his thoughts.  
  
"SQUALL." She said, laying down her weapon and sitting down.  
  
"Fujin." He just nodded.  
  
"HEARD?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah. I heard."  
  
"RAGE." She said, slamming her hand into the stone floor.  
  
Squall looked down at her. She was hugging her legs, her forhead resting on her knees. Her body was shaking a bit and small whimpers and sniffs could hardly be heard. Is she...crying? He looked down and saw that, indeed, Fujin was crying. Like every man everywhere, he had no idea what to do. Mearly turning around, he sat down next to her.  
  
"SEIFER." She said. "LEFT. RINOA. GONE AS WELL."  
  
"Yeah. I saw them leave." He nodded.  
  
"DID SOMETHING?" She asked, looking over to him.  
  
"I shot at them." His voice was cold and calm, with no hint of regret.  
  
Smiling weakly, she said "HIT?"  
  
Squall just looked at her.  
  
"APOLOGY." She said, sinking back into her legs.  
  
Squall looked at her a bit more and sat in a similar position. He looked the night over in his mind, then the months he and Rinoa had spent together. He had tryed to spend time with her, but his position in the garden limited their time everyday. On his days off, he took her to expensive resturants, bought her nice jewlery. Squall had even prepared to ask her to marry him sometime next month. He remembered he still had the ring on hold in a store in town. Going over her and Seifer leaving again in his mind, the memory of Sis leaving struck him like a sledge hammer to the brain. Having not been on a mission in weeks, his memory had steadly improved. He could remember her crying as the Esthar soldiers took her. He could remember himself crying as Matron held him back, trying to tell him the country of Esthar had legaly adopted her. After she was gone, he swore to himself that he'd never cry again. But he broke that promise to himself now. Trying to hold back, he found the tears were coming and could not be stopped. Getting up quickly, he punched the steal door of the secret area, the clang ringing in his and Fujin's ears.  
  
Fujin looked up at him, still leaning on his hand on the door. He slumped forward, leanging his head against the door. Getting up, she took a step to him, just about to place a hand on his shoulder. But he turned around and leaned back against the door, resuming the position he had left when he got up. Looking closly, she could see it, but not belive it. Squall Leonhart, Commander of SeeD and savior of the world, was crying. She bent down, now level with him, and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
He sniffed and looked at her. "I once swore to myself that I'd never cry again." Putting his head back on his arms, he continued. " Then, when I thought Rinoa was dead, I cryed a single tear. That's it. " What almost sounded like a chuckle came from him. "And now here I am, bawling like a baby to someone that couldn't care less."  
  
Fujin shook her head. "CARE." She pulled his head up, and their eyes met. "IS OKAY TO CRY."  
  
Squall could feel the tears coming back as he covered his face. He could feel Fujin pull him close and wrap her arms around him.  
  
Don't worry, people. More chapters will come. I'm going to alternate between posting chapters on this one and "The New guy." Here's how it will go. I'll post chapters on "The New guy" Whenever I get a chapter written up. But on this one, I require 5 reviews each chapter before posting again. Now c'mon! Review! I know you're reading! you gotta review! or you'll never find out that Drake is...*is gagged by his pet tonberry and dragged away* 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay. Here's the next chapter. I'm glad you people are liking this so much. I'm having fun writing it. I'm not sure how long this fic will run. I'll reach the end when I feel I've reached it. And, later on in the fic, I'll be giving everyone a special treat. No, not a lemon. You dirty people! *smacks everyone who thought he ment a lemon* I'm talking about everyones favorite kind of bashing...*drum roll* Rinoa bashing! Enjoy the chapter.  
  
The sun rose, waking Squall. He looked around and saw he was not in his dorm. The memories of yesterday came back to him when he felt another person leaning against him. "Fujin..." Putting his hand on her head, he gently stroked her hair. She shifted and her eyes opened and looked up to him. "Morning."  
  
"MORNING." She pulled away from his hug and streched.  
  
At a loss for words, he stood and and leaned on the railing, looking into the moring sky. "Fujin, about last night..."  
  
Fujin put her hand on his shoulder. "NO NEED. FRIEND COMFORTING FRIEND."  
  
Squall nodded. "Yeah. That's all it was." He yawned and turned, leaving the secret area.  
  
Fujin looked out into the distance. Or was it something more? She thought to herself. She shook her head. No. She told herself. Just a friend helping a friend. That's all it was. Nothing more. She turned and left.  
  
Squall shifted over to the table his friends were sitting at and set his breakfast down. Not saying anything, he began to eat his scrambled eggs.  
  
Everyone looked at everyone then at Squall. "Well?" Selphie Zell asked  
  
Squall didn't look at them. "Well what?"  
  
"What happened with you and Fujin?" Irvine blurted out.  
  
Squall looked up, dropping his fork and whiping his mouth. "Nothing."  
  
"Nothing?" Selphie asked, not really beliving him.  
  
"Nothing." Squall said. His tone of voice had gone from it's usual boring tone to very annoyed.  
  
Fujin walked by, holding her plate. Raijin waved to her, and she walked over to him. Squall looked over his shoulder, watching her. Zell elbowed him and he looked at him. "I dunno, Squall." Zell said."Fujin is pretty hot, in her own way. She quiet, mysterious and that eye patch really really brings all that together." He smiled. "Hell, if Quistis didn't have such a tight leash, I'd..." He didn't ever have a chance to finish that sentence before Quistis hit him upside the head.  
  
"Tight leash?" she asked.  
  
"I mean, if I didn't absolutly worsihp the ground she walks on." Zell stammered.  
  
Quistis grinned and leand back. "Better."  
  
"Anyway..." Irvine said. " Why don't you ask her out? You two are perfect for each other."  
  
Squall got up. "That's what you thought about me and Rinoa." Saying her name now left a burning feeling on his toung. " I'm outta here." He dumped his plate and left the cafeteria.  
  
"Guys, you know what we gotta do." Selphie said as they all leaned in on the table.  
  
"Leave it alone?" Quistis asked.  
  
"No. We gotta get them together like we did him and that little angle bitch, Rinoa. But this will end out even better then that." Zell said.  
  
A fist slammed into the middle of the group, causing them to lean back out. "BUTT OUT." Fujin said.  
  
"But, Fujin..." Selphie said.  
  
"NO. ONLY FRIENDS. NOTHING MORE." She said. Huffing, she turned and left.  
  
Raijin walked up to them and sat with them. "What you guys got planned?"  
  
They all smiled and leaned back in, whispering.  
  
Squall walked back to his dorm. He practicly dropped face first on his bed, sighing.Lifting his head he looked over to his clock. Only 10. Damn. He got up and headed out of his dorm.  
  
Selphie and Zell were hiding behind a plant in the hall when they saw Squall come down the hall. Zell pulled out a small walkie-talkie. "Hotdog to Cowboy. Hotdog to Cowboy. The lion has left the den. Repeat. The lion has left the den. Over."  
  
Irvine,Quistis and Raijin were sitting in the Quad. Irvine heard the walkie- talkie go off and answered it. "This is Cowboy to Hotdog. Confirmed. " He looked around and saw Fujin walke by. " The cyclops stalks the badlands. Over."  
  
Raijin sat down and looked to Irvine. "You sure this'll work?"  
  
"Yeah. Of course. " Irvine said. "Quistis. Won't this work?"  
  
"No." She said, fialing her nails.  
  
"Party pooper." Irvine said.  
  
Fujin sat on a bench and stared out in to space. The wind blew, causing her her to sway. I'm so confused. I thought he was just a friend. But...She shook her head. Her eyes were closed, so she didn't notice Irvine, Quistis and Raijin walk up behind her.  
  
"Uh...Fu?" Raijin tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
Fujin sighed and turned to face him. "WHAT?"  
  
"We were wondering if you could come with us to the parking lot. One of the cars is acting up and I know how good you are with cars, ya know?" Raijin had a habbit of chuckling when he lied. He was trying his hardest not to at that moment.  
  
"ZELL BETTER." Fujin stated.  
  
"Yeah, but we can't tear him away from his hotdogs." Irvine said.  
  
Fujin rolled her eye. "FINE." She got up and followed them to the parking lot.  
  
Zell and Selphie jumped out from behind their hiding place, not actually suprising Squall. "What?" He asked.  
  
"We need you to come to the parking lot." Selphie said. "Commander troubles." She nodded and gave him a big smile.  
  
"In the parking lot?" Squall cocked an eyebrow.  
  
They both nodded.  
  
"Now?"  
  
The both nodded.  
  
He sighed. "Fine. Let's go." Selphie grabbed his left hand and almost acutally drug him to the parking lot.  
  
Everyone arrived at the same time in the parking lot. Squall looked to everyone. "What's going on?"  
  
Zell, Selphie, Irvine, Quistis and Raijin nodded. Zell and Irvine grabbed Squall's legs while Selphie and Quistis grabbed his arms. Raijin opened the door to the only car in the parking lot, and they shoved him in the drivers seat. "Let me out!" Squall yelled, beating on the window. He tryed to open the door but it wouldn't budge. "Dammit!" He hit the window again, then gave up and sat back.  
  
"UP TO SOMETHING." Fujin said, sitting in the passenger side seat. Squall jumped, not seeing her. "PUTTING US TOGETHER." She folded her arms and sat back.  
  
Squall shook his head. "No. Guys, I told you. Friends. Just friends Nothing more!" He tryed to open the doors again, but was met with an electric shock. "Ouch!"  
  
"We got the car rigged. It'll automaticly take you to Balamb, where you two are going to go on a date." Selphie said. "Thank Zell for this." She smiled.  
  
"No prob." Zell smiled.  
  
" I'm not going along with this." Squall said.  
  
"ME EITHER." Fujin said.  
  
"Too bad. " Irvine said. He opened the parking lot door and car drove off. "Happy dating!" He yelled as they all waved.  
  
The car arrived a few minutes later. The car doors opened and Squall and Fujin got out. The doors closed, the car turned around and drove off. "Perfect." Squall said. "Just perfect." He put his hands in his pockets. "You know they won;t stop unlsee we do this." He stated.  
  
"INDEED." Fujin nodded.  
  
"What could one little date hurt?"  
  
"NOTHING."  
  
"Exactly." They walked into town and Squall looked around. "What do you want to do?" Balamb was an extreamly small town, so dating activity was limited.  
  
Fujin was about to answer, but her stomach grumbled before she could speak. "LUNCH."  
  
"Yeah. I'm kinda hungry myself." They walked through the town, getting odd looks everywhere they went. Finally finding a small outdoor cafe, they ordered what they wanted and sat down and began to eat. "Fujin?"  
  
"Hmm?" She couldn't speak due to that her mouth was full of a bite of a meatball sub.  
  
"Why did you fight us? Kidnap Ellone? Hold Balamb hostage?" Squall knew he sounded rude, but now was as good a time as any to find out.  
  
Fujin swolled her food, keeping a calm mood. "SEIFER ORDERED."  
  
"I know, but why did he do it?" Squall asked.  
  
"EDEA ORDERED." Her mood never changed.  
  
Squall gave up there, already knowing the answer to the question he wanted to ask. He took a bite of his sandwhich and stared off into space.  
  
"WHY FIGHT US?" Fujin asked back.  
  
"You left Garden. You took Balamb and Ellone hostage. " He took a bite of his sandwhich. "To be honest, I never wanted to fight you."  
  
"SAME." She said.  
  
They finished their food and stood, dusting themselves off. "Where do you want to go now?"  
  
Fujin looked around and spotted a small shop near the harbor. She smiled a bit and turned to him. "FISH."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
She rolled her eyes and grabed him by the hand and drug him to the shop, rented two polls and a bucket of bait. "FISH?"  
  
"Not to often." Just like dancing, he was never any good at fishing. He could swear that the fish ran from what ever bait he had.  
  
Fujin smiled a bit and dragged him to the end of the dock. They sat down and out the bait on the end of her hook. Casting her line, it landed in the water with small splash. "NOW YOU."  
  
Squall took out the bait and put it on the hook. He reared his arm back, getting ready to cast. When he tryed to cast, a scream of agony came from behind him and Fujin. "OW! Get it out! Get it out!" Squall turned around and saw that his hook had caught the ear of a passer by. He ran over and removed the hook and the man walked off, fuming and cursing under his breath.  
  
Squall sighed. "Forget it. I'll just watch you." He set the poll down and sat next to Fujin.  
  
"NO." Fujin grabbed the poll and put it back in his hand. "WATCH BEHIND."  
  
Squall sighed and tryed again. He looked behind him, making sure no one was there and cast the line. It landed close to Fujin's and he smiled a bit. "Thanks."  
  
Fujin nodded and looked back to the water. Several minutes passed as they sat in complete silence, wating for a bite and enjoying the cool breeze that was blowing. He line pulled a bit. She grabbed her poll and pulled. Her catch pulled just as hard, almost dragging her into the water. Squall dropped his line and grabed her by the waist and pulled. Though he didn't see it, Fujin blushed and smiled a bit. Oh hyne. She told herself. The line tugged a bit more and she snapped out of her own little world. She pulled with him, finally pulling her catch to the dock. It was a giant swordfish, longer then the both of them. It flailed on land, swinging it's tail nearly hitting Fujin. "SUBDUE." She said.  
  
Squall walked towards it a bit, ducking out of the way of it's tail. He jumped on it, only making it flail even more. He dug his hands into it's gills and a few seconds later, it stopped. Squall stood and sighed. "Big fish." He said.  
  
"VERY." She grabbed the large fish by the tail and began to drag it. "COOK?"  
  
Squall quickly ran to the front and picked it up. They looked very odd, draging a fish big enough to devour each of them, out of town. Stopping a few yards outside of the town, Squall started a fire and Fujin gutted it, sticking it on a spit and letting it cook. Squall asked her "Why cook it over an open flame?"  
  
Fujin sat down. "TASTES BETTER."  
  
"Oh." Squall sat down, on the opposite side of the fire from Fujin. It was twilight now, bathing the Balamb country side it a mix of red, orange and yellow. Squall looked across the fire and stared at Fujin. Her skin was almost exactly the same color as the sun set. He coulnd't look away.  
  
Fujin finally saw him staring blushed. Thanks to the light, it couldn't be seen. She picked up a stick and poked the fish. "DONE."  
  
Squall stopped his staring and helped Fujin set the fish on the ground. They knew they couldn't eat the whole thing, so they'd have to let the monsters finish it off. He tore a chunk of meat off the bones and bit into it. She was right. It did taste better. He had had all types of fish, but never over an open flame. He had to admit. This was the best he had. "This is good."  
  
Fujin nodded and took a bite of hers. "INDEED."  
  
They ate in silence, almost eating the whole thing. Leaving behind the rest for the monsters, the began their walk back to Garden. Almost at the gate, Squall suddenly asked. "You feel anything?"  
  
Fujin looked to him, a confused look on her face.  
  
"On our date, I mean."  
  
Finally comprehanding the question, Fujin shrugged. "DON'T KNOW." She kicked a small rock and looked back at him. "YOU?"  
  
Squall shrugged. "Mabey." He felt himself inch a bit closer to her. " I don't know, really." Looking down, he had trouble saying his next sentence. "Should we...test...it?"  
  
Fujin's heart jumped. She knew what he ment. Looking back, she stared at him. Keeping her calm and cold attitude, she said "IF WANT."  
  
Squall sighed and decided to do it. They moved closer to each other, inch by inch. Finally, they were face to face. He leaned down, she leaned up and their lips met. The kiss was quick and both pulled away quickly. "Feel anything?"  
  
Fujin shook her head. "TOO QUICK." Almost on que, they ran into each others arms and kissed again, deep and long. It lasted for almost two minutes. Fujin pulled back a bit. "Wow." She said.  
  
"Yeah." Squall gulped. "Wow."  
  
Fujin looked at him. Squall looked at her. And their lips met again. Squall pulled away a bit."Another date, then?" He asked.  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE." She nodded.  
  
"Next week." He said.  
  
Fujin nodded and pulled away. "GOOD NIGHT."  
  
Squall waved a bit. "Night." They each walked back to their dorm and went to sleep, each thinking of the other. 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay. I'm gonna take down the 5 review thing and just post whenever the hell I feel like it. With writing this fic, school, only able to get online 1 hour a day, my life is pretty hectic. A few simple words. That's all I ask. Tonberry wants you to review. "holds tonberry to your face* How can you say no to a face like this? *Tonberry smiles*  
  
*Beep. Beep. Beep.* Fujin moaned as she awoke, the annyoing beeping sound tearing her from her peaceful slumber. She grabbed her pillow and stuffed ot over her head, trying to block out the sound. *Beep. Beep. Beep.* Still, she could hear it. Such an annoying sound. She wondered why she even bought it. *Beep. Beep. Beep.* That was it. She tossed off the covers, pulled out her weapon from under her bed and slammed it into the clock repeatidly. Yawning, she sulked into her bathroom, leaving the weapon imbeded in the small table next to her bed, surrounded by several chunks of black plastic and wires.  
  
The water in her shower was cold. Always, she began a shower cold in the morning. The want to sleep left her as she leaned her head back against the wall. Fujin could feel the goose bumps begin to form on her skin. That's when she turned on the hot water, letting the small bathroom fill with steam. After washing and bathing, she turned off the water and grabbed a towel, drying her body and ruffling her hair dry. As she whiped the steam off the mirror, Fujin noticed her hair was standing in all directions from drying her hair. Sighing, she grabbed her brush ran it through her hair a fer times, making it compleatly stright. She shook her head, sending beeds of water flying. When she looked at her hair in the mirror, she found her hair just the way she liked it.  
  
After brushing her teeth and dressing in her usual clothing, she left her dorm and headed for the cafeteria. On her way, she couldn't help but stop by Squall's dorm and stare at it, remembering what had happened between them last night. Fujin smiled, a smile of happiness and content. That's whem she thought to her self. She never smiled this way with Seifer. She gave small and weak smiles and faked laughs when he told jokes she knew were not, and would never be, funny. But Squall made her smile a actual smile. It had been so long since she felt that way. Her train of thought was lost when a crash came from Squall's dorm. "Dammit!" Fujin cocked an eyebrow and began to walk to his door, but it flung open and Squall stumbled out. He noticed Fujin and the confused look on her face. "Rinoa left her dog and I'm the only one with a dorm big enough to keep him."  
  
Fujin nodded, but not really understanding. "RELEASE."  
  
"Out of the garden?"  
  
Fujin nodded.  
  
"Monster would get him, no doubt."  
  
"SO?"  
  
"I don't hate him enough to let it die."  
  
Fujin thought for a minute before coming to an answer. " LET ME."  
  
"You wanna keep Angelo?" Squall asked, somewhat shocked.  
  
Fujin just nodded. " GOOD WITH ANIMALS."  
  
Squall became even more confused. He shrugged his shoulders and says "Okay." Another crash came from his dorm and he opened the door. "Get out!" Angleo ran out , but stopped dead when he saw the stone cold glare Fujin was giving him. Much to Squall's surprise, Fujin knelt down and began to scratch him behind the ear. Angelo's tail swaaed back and forth in approvel as his foot made a thumping sound."Wow." Was all he could say.  
  
Fujin stood and walked over to him. "BREAKFAST?" She asked, heading down the hall. Squall caught up with her and they walked into the cafeteria. They gathered what food that didn't look alive and joined the rest of the group, who appeared to be in a heated discussion.  
  
"Zell, I'm telling you, if you dug through the planet, you'd come out feet first." Selphie said as she took a huge bite out of her eggs.  
  
"You'd be upside down. I say you come out head first, like in those cartoons we watched when we were in the orphanage." Zell smiled. "So there." He says in a child like manner, sticking his toung out at her.  
  
"You..." Selphie scwoled, tossing her biscuit at him. Zell caught it and took a big bite. Selphie just sat back down.  
  
Irvine finally noticed Fujin and Squall, each eating their meal in peace. " Well, look. It's the happy couple." He smiled an extreamly annoying smile and leaned on the table, closer to them. " How was your night out?"  
  
"Fine." They said in unison.  
  
"What did you do?" Selphie asked, just as curious as Irvine.  
  
"Stuff." They said again at the same time.  
  
"That's just freaky, man." Zell said. " I know they're not morning people, but saying everything at the same time in the same tone of voice is creeping me out." He drunk the last of his orange juice and stood up. " Well, I'm outta here. " Giving Quistis a quick kiss, he jogged out of the cafeteria.  
  
"I'm gone, too. Zombies are more alive then you two." Selphie said as she left, dragging Irvine away.  
  
Squall looked at Fujin, Fujin looked to Squall. They shrugged and went back to eating.  
  
After breakfast, Squall went back to his dorm. Grabbing a pen from his desk, he sat down and began to fill out a stack of reports. Being commander was good. Bigger dorm. Better pay. But the paper work. Squall sighed and continued to fill out the forms. He hated these forms with a passion. Leaching off his time and patience. Seconds felt like minutes, minutes like hours. "Damn forms." He mummered to himself. A fast, rapid knocking came from his door and he stood and opened it. "Hey, Selphie."  
  
" Hello, commander." She said, smiling as she always did.  
  
"Please don't call me that." He hated it when people called him by his title. He was Squall, not commander.  
  
"Sorry, Just came by to see if you wanted to come with me and Irvy to Deling. I'm buying him some new boots and a hat." Selphie batted her eyes and gave him a pouting look. "Pwease?"  
  
"No." The door closed.  
  
"Fujin's coming." She said, leaning her ear against the door. Nothing. The door flew open and Selphie fell to floor, watching Squall step over her like she wasn't there. Simply smiling, she jumped up and pointed. "I knew that would do it!"  
  
Squall just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
The car and train ride was relatively quiet. No one said anything to anyone. The only sound was the country music Irvine played at full blast. After reaching Deling, Fujin made sure to kick Irvine in the shins. Selphie laughed and Squall just waited for them. "Okay." Selphie said. "Let's all meet back here in an hour. Happy shopping."  
  
"I thought we were all gonna go together." Squall said surprised.  
  
"You thought wrong." Irvine said.  
  
" But we didn't bring any money." Squall was now becoming annoyed again. A small peice of plastic comes twirling towards them and lands at his feet. " Credit card." In a very unusual way, Squall smiled. It wasn't a light smile as he always gave. It was a mischevous smile. " They want us to go shopping, we'll go shopping."  
  
"SECOND DATE?" Fujin asked, almost smiling the same way.  
  
"You bet." Squal said, wrapping his arm around hers.  
  
"BEAUTIFUL." Fujin said as they headed for the most expensive store in town.  
  
"Yeah. You are." Squall said.  
  
Short, I know. But I'm starting to devlop writers block. * BUM BUM BUM* NO! Not that! Anything but that! *Tonberry smacks him again* You smack me again and I'm gonna-- *Tonberry smacks him again* That's it, you little fish with legs. *pulls out flamethrower* I like my fish blackend! *Tonberry runs and Drake chases after him* REVIEW! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four! Yeah baby! Whoooo! *dances around* It's been a bit, but I finally got around to making a fourth chapter to my Squall/Fujin. I've been getting some good reviews, but I need more! More more more more! *jumps up and down in a child like manner* Don't make me sic Tonberry on you. He's not in a good mood. *Tonberry walks in with chain saw and starts hacking everything in sight* Run! Tonberry on the rampage! *jumps out window*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4-unexpected moves  
  
Irvine jumped up and spit out his coffee! " 270,00 gil charge on the credit card!?" He slammed the bill on the table and paced around the dorm. " How the hell did we get a 270,000 gil charge on the only credit card we I own!?" Letting out a slight growl, he ran to the bathroom and beat on the door. "Selphie!"  
  
"What!?" She yelled back from the tub.  
  
"Did you buy another car without telling me again?!"  
  
"No!" She yelled, tossing the wash rag at the door. It hit the door with a wet thump and fell to the ground.  
  
"Dammit!" He yelled, storming out of the dorm.  
  
Selphie walked out of the bathroom, wrapping a towel around her small, petit body. Grinning evily, she reached into the back of her yellow dress and pulled out a set of keys. "Not one you know about." she mummered to herself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rocking back and forth in her chair, Fujin stared at the celing in her dorm, her chair making a creeking sound everytime. She had a paper, a book and a pen on her desk, a report Quistis had assigned yesterday. She had tryed several times to get started, but everytime, her thoughts would wander to Squall. Never really acting before the night before last on the feeling she held for him, she played back everything that had passed between them. The battle in the Balamd hotel, her just standing by as he, Zell and Quistis beat Seifer into submission twice in Galbadia Garden. Their second battle in the lunatic pandora, which she thought was their most hard fought. Each time, she looked at him with caring eyes, filled with hidden emotions she wanted so badly to share with him. And each time he never saw those eyes. He was so determined each time to do what had to be done, and he followed through with that determination each and every time. It was that determination that made her feeling for him stronger. He was even determined to make her happy, as he always did on their dates by simply being there. Fishing with her their first, and forced, time out. Taking her to the most expensive resturant in Deling, at Irvines expense. of course.  
  
It suddenly seemd odd to her that he would try so hard to make her happy after being betrayed by someone he had trusted his heart to. He still hardly ever laughed, or even smiled for that matter, even when he was with Rinoa. She would drag him to events and such, compleatly oblivious to the fact that he never wanted to be in places like that. It hit her then. The reason he tried so hard to make her happy is because he felt he couldn't make Rinoa happy. Sighing, she stood and grabbed her jacket and headed out of her dorm.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"C'mon." Zell said, sitting at a table in the cafeteria, holding up a card.  
  
" I told you, I don't know what it is, Zell." Quistis sighed and rubbed her temples.  
  
Zell sighed and let his head fall on the table, the card still in the same position. "At least take a guess."  
  
Selphie walked over and bent her head between the two. " Whatcha up to?" She asked, looking over at Zell.  
  
" I'm trying to prove that Quistis has mental powers." He said, looking back up to her. " But she won't play along and at least try to guess what card this is!"  
  
"Oh." Selphie nodded, walking behind Zell. She waved her arms a bit and got Quistis' attention. She put hands together and did a sort of waving motion then pointed to the card.  
  
Quistis nodded, understanding immeditly. " Squiggly line." She said, crossing her arms.  
  
Zell looked up and looked at the card. " Yeah. That's right!" He set the card down and held up another one. " This one."  
  
Selphie held her arm out and stood compleatly stright, her arms sticking out. Quistis shook her head. " Um...a stright line?" Selphie held up two thumbs.  
  
"Yeah!" Zell held up another card.  
  
Selphie held up three fingers and held her arm high in the air. "Three virticle lines." Quistis said, smirking.  
  
" Awsome! Selphie, you gotta see..." He said, turning around to see Selphie with her arm in the air. He groaned and let his head fall back to the table as Selphie and Quistis burst out laughing.  
  
Squall walked in and sat down next to Quistis and laid his head on the table, sighing.  
  
Quistis looked at him. "You okay, Squall?" She asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Squall shook his head. "Not really. Not alot of sleep." He sat up, yawned and put his head back on the table.  
  
Zell smiled and leaned across the table. "What happened? You and Fujin go back to the dorms for a little one-on-one action?" He asked, nudging Squall with his elbow.  
  
Mearly rasing his head to look at Zell, he gave him a look that seemed to say 'you idiot' and put his head back on the table. "Too much paper work. New students, the exam a month away and we need to get some new monsters for the training center. Grats aren't really cutting if for training for the more advanced students. I know that's why the T-rexurs are there, but we need something that's fairly simple to beat but still gives a good training session."  
  
Nodding, Zell said "Yeah. Knocking Grats over is getting pretty boring. Hey! Why don't try capturing some baby Ochu or Wendigo? Those might help. " he suggested.  
  
"Yeah, right!" Selphie objected. "You remember how big those Ochu are? And how hard those Wendigo can slam a person? Any student would be kill, you numbskull." She stated, glaring at Zell.  
  
Glaring back, he asked "You got any better ideas, sunshine? Well let's here'em."  
  
Thoughts ran through Selphie's head as she sat down at the table, looking lost in deep thought. "We could...."she started "get some cute little fluffy bunnies and take'em to Doc Odin and have him mutate them into seven foot tall rabid monsters with razor sharp fangs and a taste for human flesh!" Of course, she yelled this out for the whole cafeteria to hear, causing everyone to look at her like she had lost what little sanity she had. "Or not." she smiled.  
  
Everyone sighed and looked back to the table and started their own conversations, but were stopped when they heard the doors fly open and saw Fujin walk in, extreamly pissed. "SQUALL!" She barked.  
  
Squall looked up and turned to see her. "Hey, Fujin." He mummered, laying his head back on the table. Fujin growled and stalked over to him and grabbed him by the colar of his shirt, pulling him out of his seat. Still to tired to say anything, he remained motionless as Fujin dragged him out of the cafeteria.  
  
"What was that all about?" Zell asked, scratching his head.  
  
"Got me." Said Selphie, jumping from her seat.  
  
Quistis asked "Where are you going?"  
  
She turned and stared at Quistis as if she had said something stupid. "To get the fluffy bunnies!" she bounced up and down and right out the doors.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fujin dragged Squall out to the Garden gates and sat him down forcefuly. "STOP IT." She said.  
  
He looked at her as if she had lost her mind. "Stop what?" Squall asked, leaning against the wall.  
  
"TRYING SO HARD." She said, smacking him upside the head to get his attention.  
  
Squall rubbed the side of his head and looked at her. "What am I trying to do?" He asked, compleatly lost.  
  
"TO PLEASE ME." She barked. Before Squall could say anything, Fujin held up her hand, clearing her throat. "Squall..." She somewhat mummered in a normal tone of voice. "You're trying so hard to keep me happy that you're losing sleep over it. You're doing the same thing with me that you did with Rinoa." Grasping her throat, she turned and wezzed before coughing.  
  
"Fu..." He said, getting up and patting her back.  
  
She held her hand up and continued. "You only went fishing on our first date because I wanted to. You bought those expensive dinners in Deling becuase you thought that's what I would want. I'm not like that, Squall. I respect your likes and dislikes. If you don't want to fish, just say so. And if we're going out to eat, don't assume that I want lobster or a half- pound stake. I'm not a fancy food person. I like cheese burgers and pizza. Instead of Chicken cor don blue,I want a chicken sandwitch with fries and a shake." She stood up stright and breathed deeply. "NOT RINOA" she stated in her normal way of speaking. "NOT SPOILED BRAT."  
  
He just stood there, looking at her with stormy blue eyes. She was right of course. He had gotten so acustomed to catering to Rinoa's ever whim, he was starting to think all women wanted their dates to be like that. Sighing, Squall nodded. "You're right. I've been acting pretty stupid. I just don't want to fail you like I did her." He said, sitting down on the steps.  
  
"DID NOT FAIL HER." she said, sitting next to him, grasping his hand in hers. "SHE FAILED YOU." She held his and her hand up and put her other hand over the both of them. "CANNOT FAIL ME."  
  
"Thanks, Fu." He said, lightly kissing her knuckle. He motioned back to the Garden and asked "Wanna get something eat? I'm suddenly in the mood for a cheese burger." He said with a very small, harldy noticable smile.  
  
"AFFIRMITVE." Sha said as they stood. They walked back through the gate with their hands around each others waist and their hands in each others back pockets.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Like it? Love it? Want some more of it? Then review! If not, then you have two other options: 1) you can flame me or, 2) you can not review and continue on your merry little way. If you do flame me, I will have 3 options of my own. 1) I'll ignore it and continue to write, just to piss you off. 2) I'll laugh at it and continue to write, just to piss you off or 3) I'll laugh, insult YOUR work and say that you suck and continue to write, just to piss you off. It's all up to you, really. Well, that's it for chapter 4. And from now on, I'll be having a closing segment called "Word from the Ton." After every chapter is done, Tonberry *tonberry wave and smile* will share with us is wisdom.  
  
Tonberry walks up on a little stage, holding his mic. "Friends. A good gift. Loved ones. A great gift. The one. The best gift." Tonberry bows as people throw roses and underpants on stage. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed and not flamed me. *grabes random statue and waves to everyone, crying* You tolerate me! You really tolerate me! *bows* thank you. thank you. *tonberry kicks him* Ow. Hey, I don't snap you outta your delusions of grandure. I'm pleased with how this fic is coming out. Hey, I even managed to get a Seifer/Fujin fan to review! Here it is. Enjoy!  
  
*********** Irvine watched as Selphie ran back and forth in their room, stuffing just about everything she owned into one suitcase. "Uh....Selph? Selphie? Sunshine!?" Selphie seemd to comepleatly ignor him as she jumped on the suit case, closing the object.  
  
"Whatcha need, hon?" She asked, panting from her running.  
  
"I need to know why you stuffed all of your things it that suitcase." He said, sitting next to her.  
  
Selphie sighed and fell back on the bed. "I'm just getting ready for the festival."  
  
He looked down at her. "But the Garden Festival isn't for several months. And I don't think you'll be needing all this." Irvine said as he patted the suitcase.  
  
"Not the Garden festival, cowboy. The gift of the faries festival starting in Esthar next week." Selphie jumped up, grabbing one of the three rabbits she had adopted yesterday and danced around the room. "Fairy festival, the best of them all. Fairy festival, gonna have a ball!" She sung, holding the bunny high in the air. The rabbit, which she named "Mr. Fluffy-pants", wiggled it's nose and stared at her.  
  
"How come I never heard of this?" Irvine said as he picked up a bunny that hopped by, petting it's soft black fur. "Seems like a big deal."  
  
"Remember? Matron told us about it. Esthar is usually a barren waste land for most of forever. But every ten years, it's snows for the entire week, covering the entire area of Esthar in a feather light blanket of snowy softness." She sighed, staring at something only she could see dreamly.  
  
Irvine looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Right. And the fact that you plan on pelting Squall with snowballs has nothing to do with it?"  
  
"How did you know?" She looked back up at him, her mouth suddenly opening wide. "You read my diary!"  
  
"What? It's not my fault you leave it under the pillow with a red ribbon for sexual fantasies, yellow for how your day went and blue for what you plan to do to some very specific people in Garden." He said, smirking and setting the black bunny down. As he left, he heard compleat silence, until he heard Selphie scream just before she dove onto his back and grased his head in a vice like grip.  
  
"Don't you ever read my diary again! I'm gonna get you!" She wailed, thrasing his head from side to side, seemingly tring to break it.  
  
Irvine laughed and reached behind him, trying playfully to get Selphie off his back. "You shouldn't have left it under the pillow!" He laughed as he caught a hold of her dress and flipped her over onto the bed. "Now calm down. I only read the first page of each one. Not everything."  
  
She reached up and grabbed him by the collar. "You know too much!" The small girl growled and reached up with her legs, clutching Irvines neck in a death hold. "Are you going to read my dairy again?" Selphie asked sweetly.  
  
Irvine gasped and beat on the side of her right leg, but it was no good. It was like a boa constricter. "No, ma'am."  
  
"Good." She smiled and released him, rolling backwards off the bed. Before she could strighten herself, she tripped over a coat hanger and fell back. Luckly, Irvine was there to catch her. "Thanks, cowboy." Irvine simply nodded and began to leave, but Selphie jumped on his back, stole his hat and put it on her head. "Get along, little Irvy!" She whooped and yelled all the way down the hall.  
  
********  
  
The chakram flew at Squall, but he quickly knocked it away with his gunblade. The offending weapon flew back into Fujin's grasp as she smirked. She and Squall were in the Quad, training out of bordem. "You've really improved, Fuu." Squall said.  
  
"YOU TOO." She said, getting her weapon ready again. "GOING EASY?" Fujin asked, somewhat glaring at him.  
  
"You wish." He said with a small smirk. His tightened on his lionheart and he stared down Fujin, sizing her up for another assult. Squall's eyes suddenly go wide as he rushes forward at her. Fujin was ready for him, side stepping him and cutting through the air with her weapon, just stopping inches from his neck. Squall stood frozen minuet, then turned, knocking her weapon away. Slashing at her as fast as he could, it was futile. Fujin blocked ever blow.They both spun, their weapons contacting, the force knocking them both out of their hands.  
  
"Hand to hand?" Squall asked.  
  
"AGGRED." Fujin nodded, then rushed at him, throwing almost unfollowable punches. Squall blocked them all, and stepped away. Fujin quickly followed with more punches, but Squall caught her left hand, twisting it behind her back. He kicked the back on her knee, sending her down to one knee and held her there.  
  
"Surrender." Squall said.  
  
Growling slighty, Fujin nodded and felt Squall relase her from his grip. She reache behind her and grabbed his hand, flipping him over her shoulder and pinned him to the ground. As she looked down at him, hersilver hair hanging there, she couldn't help but reach out and stroke his cheek. "SURRENDER."  
  
Recovering from his shock, Squall nodded. "Yeah." Fujin stood and helped him up, dusting herself off. "That was a good move. Underhanded, but good. " He said as he dusted himself off as well. As he attempted to dust the dirt off he back, he groaned a bit in annoyance at the spots he couldn't reach. "Fu, help me get my back."  
  
Fujin nodded and walked behind him, dusting off his dirt stained white shirt. The stain themselves wouldn't come out so easily and had to be washed out. He brushing led her to the small of his back, where she saw the back of his pants were covered with dust as well. With a strange glint in her eye, she continued to dust as if it were normal and dusted off the back of his legs before smacking off the dust on his rear end.  
  
All the blood in his body rushed to his cheeks as Squall felt Fujin continuly spank him. He reached behind him and grabbed her hand, pulling her close to him. Fujin suddenly blushed as he whispered something into her ear, then turned, grabbed his jacket and left the Quad.  
  
That one word raced through her mind a million times in one second before she could breathe again. //Oh yes, Leonhart.// She told herself as she picked up her weapon. // Later.//  
  
********  
  
//Why?// He asked himself over and over again as he filled out form after form of never ending paper work. //Why did I become Headmaster?// Sighing, Cid dropped his pen and leaned back in his chair, grumbling under his breath until he felt an arm wrap around his chest. "Hello, Edea."  
  
Edea smiled and leaned her head against his. "You sound tired, dear. Why don't you take a little break and I'll make you some tea." Kissing his head, she patted his chest and walked off for a bit. "I understand you're taking the Garden to Esthar. For the festival, no doubt."  
  
Cid cocked an eyebrow. "How did you...I didn't tell you. I wanted it to be a surprise for you. I know how much you liked to last festival you and I attented."  
  
"I over heard Nida talking about it yesterday." Sighing, she gave him a cup of tea and made one for herself and took a seat in one of the two chairs in front of his desk. "It's been how long since our last Festival?" Edea said as she took a long sip of the steaming liquid.  
  
Cid stroked his chin like an elderly man with a beard and thought for a moment. "20 years, I belive. Where does the time go?" He chuckled and finished off the tea.  
  
"Yes. It does seem to fly, dosen't it?" Edea said in a low tone of voice.  
  
Nodding he stood and walked over to the window, staring out at the Balamd horizen. "I remember it like it was yesterday. First, you dragged me shopping in almost every store that you could see. After that, we went to one of the most fancy, and expensive resturants in the city and we finished the day on the roof of the hotel we were staying in." Cid smiled and closed his eyes. "Where..."  
  
"Where you purposed to me." She walked over behind him and wrapped his arms around his stomach and rested her head on his back, closing her eyes and letting out a loving sigh. "And where I told you of my powers."  
  
"20 years." His hands settled on hers as opened his eyes again. "Wonderful years."  
  
********  
  
He stared at her. She stared at him. Neither blinking for an instant. "You're not gonna beat me, Zell honey. I can stare at papers for hours on end and not even think of blinking." Quistis' tone was somewhat snobby and he smirk was plain evil.  
  
"We'll see, Quitsy. We'll see." Zell stated. The contest had been lasting for almost two hours with no end in sight. "You may be able to stare at papers, but I can stare at games for days on end until my eyes crust over."  
  
//Dammit. He's right. I've seen it. I need to tip the odds in my favor.// The blond thought. Her smirk grew even more evil as she reached inder the table and unzipped her knee high boots. She slipped them off and extened her leg forward until her toes rested on his knee. // Let's see him ignore this.// Quistis loved how he reacted when she did this.  
  
After he swallowled the large lump in his throat, Zell pushed her foot off his knee. His gaze never left hers, but it did seem to become lower. His cheeks grew bright red when he felt her foot touch his knee again and move up his baggy short. //Oh, man.// He thought as he tryed to push her foot away. //She wouldn't, would she? Not here.// How little he knew her.  
  
Quistis slipped down in her seat a bit further until she could feel her foot brush against his boxers. //Give in. You know you want to. C'mon Zelly, baby.// She tought , her face seeming to say what she tought.  
  
He shook his head quickly and kept his gaze on her blue eyes. "No way. I will not be beaten by such under handed tatics, even if they are by the women I love."  
  
A sigh of frustration came from Quistis as she sat back up. //Damn! What would make him blink or at least look away?// Her eyes became wide as saucers, the smirk on her soft lips becoming even more evil looking. "Zell, look!" She yelled. "They're giving away foot long hotdogs!" And pointed behind him.  
  
"Yeah right. Like I'm stupid enough to fall for that. How dumb do you think..." His sentence trailed off as he saw a cadet walk by with their plate, loaded of said hotdogs. "Oh, great hyne." Was all he said before he dashed from his seat and to the counter. "Gimme two dozen foot longs!"  
  
"Sorry, Zell. We're all out. No more today. And no shipment till next week." The lady behind the counter said, her shoulder shrugging.  
  
Zell turned and looked at Quistis, pale and his mouth agap. He slowly walked out of the cafeteria as Quistis had her head on the table, laughing until she felt as if her lungs would explode.  
  
********  
  
"FETCH." Fujin yelled and threw the stick. Angelo barked and ran after it, grasped it in his mouth and ran back to Fujin, dropping in at her feet. Fujin smiled lightly and picked up the stick. She reared her hand back and sent it forward. Angelo ran in the direction he thought she had thrown the stick. He sniffed here and there, but could find no trace of the stick. Walking back over to Fujin, the animal saw it behind her back and barked. She couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Having fun?" Squall said as he walked up behind her.  
  
"MUCH."  
  
"Glad to hear it."  
  
After a few moments passed and all was silent. This wasn't odd to Fujin. What was odd was Squall's expression. It was worryed, sad and somewhat angry. "WHAT'S WRONG?" She asked and walked over to him, hoping to comfort him in someway.  
  
Another dead silence hung there for a few minutes before Squall sopke. "Laguna called."  
  
"SO?"  
  
"He want's us to stay with him while we're in Esthar for the festival of the faries."  
  
"SO BAD?"  
  
"No. What is is that he dosen't know that Rinoa and I broke up."  
  
Fujin nodded, finally understanding.  
  
"It's a bit more worse. After we readmitted you, Raijin and Sefier to Garden and we all went to Esthar for Selphie's birthday, Laguna had I had a talk."  
  
"ABOUT?"  
  
"You, Seifer and Raijin. And I'm glad I was able to talk to him. If I hadn't, you three would be serving fifty to life in the Esthar maximum prison. " Squall sighed and rested his head on his hands. "I was lucky enough to do it then. What will I do now? He dosen't seem he's just going to forgive and forget. "  
  
"DON'T WORRY." Fujin offered.  
  
"He might blow up on you. I don't want to see that happen."  
  
"BEEN THERE. DONE THAT." She stated.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"AFFIRMITAVE."  
  
Squall nodded. "Alright." A wram feeling spread over him when he felt her hand touch his. He looked up and stared into her eyes as he cupped her cheek in his hand and leaned forward to kiss her.  
  
********  
  
And CUT! Well, that's chapter 5. Do the chapters seem short? Do alot of the people seem OOC? Please, tell me people. I'm unsure of my abilities! *drops to knees* Encourage me! *Tonberry smacks him* Ow. Thanks Tonberry. Well, it's that time again. "Word from the Ton." *drum roll* Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer's Tonberry!  
  
Tonberry: *walks onto a stage;people cheer; clears throat and adjust his mic* Lose one friend. Lose all friends. Lose yourself.*bows;people cheer*  
  
Wow. Inspiring. *claps and give Tonberry award* 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6! Finally! Sorry I been slow on the update but me and Hitomichu have been busy. Well, it's here now, so be happy you ingrates! *is smacked by Tonberry*  
  
Tonberry: *waves finger at him* Be nice...  
  
Ah, go swim up a river, you little fish with legs. Anyhow, I wanted to thank everyone who has reviwed and to everyone else that hasn't flammed. Also, I noticed that another person posted a Tonberry fic. These things are starting to catch on, just like the Squall/Fujin coupling. I'm a trendsetter! *head swells like a ballon*  
  
Tonberry: *pokes him; his head deflates* Enjoy...  
  
********  
  
Chapter 6- bunnies galore  
  
"Cloths?" Irvine made a small check on a note pad he was holding while Zell shoved an extreamly large crate up the gang plank of the Ragnarok. "C'mon Zell! We're leaving in two hours!"  
  
Zell growled and stopped, glaring at him. "You push a six hundred pound crate and see how fast you go! Dammit, why is Selphie even bringing all this stuff anyway? We're only staying a week." With a heavy sigh, he leaned against the crate and closed his eyes.  
  
"Move it you lazy bums!" A voice called that seemed to get louder as it approached. It was Selphie with several suitcases in each hand. "The festival starts tommorow and you two are taking a break? I can't belive you!"  
  
Irvine looked somewhat hurt as yhe slinked over to her, wrapping his arm around Selphie's waist. "Aw, c'mon. I'm doing all the work. Zell's the dead weight."  
  
"Hey!" Zell yelled in protest.  
  
Before he knew what happened, Irvine was being beaten with the very clip board he was holding. "You are such a slime! You stand there and check and call out things are you Zell dead weight!?" Selphie yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Irvine yelled, trying to sheild his head.  
  
Sighing, Selphie carryed her things onto the ship and came out smiling. "Oh yeah. I almost forgot why I came here. Two of my bunnies are missing, Mr. Fluffy Pants and Madam Fluffelhug. Could you help me find them?" She flashed her sad puppy dog eyes to Irvine, knowing he couldn't resist them. "Pwease?"  
  
Irvine compleatly caved and smiled stupidly. "Yes, ma'am."  
  
She smiled and kissed him on the cheek before bouncing away.  
  
Irvine still stood there, grining like a moron when Zell came up behind him. "Dude, you are so whiped." He said while shaking his head.  
  
******  
  
Tim was so happy, he could explode. Jessica had FINALLY said yes to go with him on a date. He was gonna wear his best suit, comb his hair back, neat and slick and bring her the biggest bunch of roses she had ever seen.  
  
He closed his dorm room door and dashed for the bathroom. After showering, shaving and applying everything in his bathroom to his body, he ran into his room and headed for his closet. Tim swung the doors open, but never had the time tp pull out his suit. Before he could react, a wave of floppy eared rabbit's crashed down on him. "AHHH!" His scream rang through the halls as the rabbit's chewed his suit to nothing.  
  
******  
  
A knock on the door awoke Fujin from her midmorning, early afternoon weekend nap. She grumbled about how the universe had some major plan tha involved her not sleeping. "WHAT!?" She barked opening the door.  
  
Squall stood there, arching an eyebrow. "Um...we'll be leaving in about an hour. I just came to ask if you had your stuff packed."  
  
Walking back into her room, she grabbed a large suit case and practicly tossed it at him, Squall himself falling to the hallway floor. He landed with a thud and looked at Fujin confused. "NAPPING. DON'T DISTURB." She said, slamming the door. It opened the door and she hung a small sign that on the handle that said "I'm sleeping. Enter and die!"  
  
Removing the suitcase from his lower abdomen, Squall stood up and looked at her door for a moment. "Ok." He said to himself as he turned to leave, only to bump into Selphie.  
  
Selphie hadn't relized who she had run into and yelled. "Hey! Watch it, ox!" Seeing the black leather, white shirt and Griever necklace, she smiled and rubbed the back of her head with a stupid smile on her face. "Oh, hi Squall. I was just looking for you. Have you seen my bunnies? Mr. Fluffy Pants and Madam Flufflhug? I can't seem to find them anywhere."  
  
He shook his head. "No. I haven't seen them, but I'll keep an eye out."  
  
She nodded and smiled again. "Okay. Thanks." With that said, she bounced down the hall, asking every cadet she saw if they had seen the missing fluff balls.  
  
Squall sighed and took Fujin's things to the Ragnarok. He walked into the monsterous red dragon ship and placed her things near Selphie's endless supply of cloths and rabbit food. As he left, he couldn't help but look around. This was the area where he and Rinoa had fought the things that had infested the Ragnarok together. His thoughts wondered as he did and he soon found himself in the cockpit. This place. This chair. This was where he hugged her. Where he relized his feelings for her for the first time. Then the image of her leaving struck him again like a sledge hammer to the brain. He sat down and put his head back against the chair. He had fought for her, with her, and she left him behind like an abandonded dog.  
  
A head ach began to rear it's ugly head and Squall rubbed his scar out of instinct. This scar. This scar was given to him by Seifer. Seifer. The man Rinoa ran off with. Now, not only had Seifer left a physical scar, but he left him a scar in his soul. Sighing, he stood and walked to the left, went down and and turned left, where passnegers would sit. He sat in one of the seats and looked out the window to the hanger, seeming lost in thought. This whole ship brought back nothing but bad memories. Memories he wanted to just go away. But he knew they wouldn't. They'd stay with him. The pain of betrayl would stay with him. Then he realized. The pain wouldn't be too bad. He had Fujin. She wouldn't leave him. "I hope." He said to himself as he got up and walked out of the ship, suddenly feeling very hungry.  
  
******  
  
A tone rang thorugh the Garden and Cid spoke. "SeeD's, Cadets and faculty. As you know, the Garden will be moving to the Esthar area for the Festival of the Faries for the week. All classes will be dismissed for the week, and everyone is allowed to participate in the festival. Junior cadets must stay with any senior SeeD member or Instructor. We don't want you getting lost. Also, all high level SeeD's will be issued one Guadian Force for the duration of the festival. Monsters still inhabit the lower sectors of the city and come up from time to time, but this very unlikly, but better safe then sorry. Thank you, and have a good time at the festival. Remember, don't eat the yellow snow cones." He laughed before sutting the intercom down.  
  
Edea tsked him as she sat across from his desk, shaking her head. "That was not called for, my dear."  
  
Cid chuckled and leaned back in his chair. "Yes, I know, but I couldn't help it." Sighing, he sat back up and moved closer to his desk and began on some paper work when he noticed Edea holding something. "Edea, is that a rabbit in your lap?"  
  
She looked down at the small creature, big floppy ears, black fur and a twitching nose, and smiled. "Yes. I found him scampering the halls. Odd, really. I've noticed many rabbits hopping around the Garden latly." Edea said as she pet the small bunny in her lap.  
  
"I've noticed that too. Well, I'm sure they'll cause no trouble. They're just rabbits. What harm can they do?" He chuckled and continued on his paper work.  
  
******  
  
The ear shattering tone of a whistle sounded through the hanger as Selphie's face turned a dark red from blowing so hard. "Okay, people! Head'em up and move'em out!" She said as she dahed for the cockpit.  
  
Everyone sighed and asked themselves how such a small woman can blow a whistle for nearly a minute. They all set their things in the back and went to their seats. Irvine stood over behind Selphie, watching her start up the Ragnarok. Buttons flashed and beeping sound were heard as the Esthar flag ship roared to life and began to slowly pull out of the hanger. "Oh, yeah! This popcorn popper's poppin!" Selphie said just before shifting the ship to full speed, sending Irvine tumping onto the lift. It lowered to the level under it and Selphie could only giggle.  
  
The flight would take several hours, but luckly, everyone had brought something to do in the mean time. Zell had a small hand held game device which he seemed glued to, Quistis had brought a few paper she needed to grade, Irvine had brought a "Girls Next Door" special issue, and was now drooling on his vest. Squall was busy polishing his gunblade, as was Fujin with her chakrum. Mean while, in the storage compartment, the sound on chewing could be heard, the tearing of bags and the crunch of chips hidden due to the steel. And the culprit for devoring Selphie's stash of snacks? A small, fluffy, white rabbit.  
  
******  
  
Oh! Finished! Damn! O.O I am SO sorry for not updating in so long. Can I make it up to you? Well, I will, by giving you a choice. I'm having a debating mental issure on weither or not to include lemons with this fic. If you would be so kind, when you review, give an answer. No for lemons, or yes for lemons. And byt the next chapter, I'll have made up my mind.  
  
Now, the moment you've beem waiting for, Word from the Ton! *clapping and cheering is heard*  
  
Tonberry: *bows and adjusts microphone* Life's tough. Get a helmet.  
  
...That's it? Who writes this stuff?! O.O oh yeah. I do. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. Sorry for such a long delay. My life totally sucks at the moment. Hitomichu has been taken offline and life is just falling apart. But still, I continue to write! For you, the people! You know you love me for it. ^^ Well, here it is. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 7- Are we there yet?  
  
The flight would take several more hours before Esthar came into veiw and everyone had used up what little entertainment they had brought. Quistis, for once, had finished all the papers that needed grading and now slept soundly in her seat. Zell looked as if he had died of boredem the way his head hung over the arm rest, his eyes rolling back into his skull and his tongue hanging out of his mouth.  
  
Irvine went below to get some sleep, so he said. The 'Girl Next Door' in his back pocket did not make his statement all too beliveable. Selphie was still as bouncy as ever to be flying the Esthar flag ship and simply smiled and hummed all the while. "Gonna fly. Gonna go. Where we be? Only I know!" She sang suddenly, tossing her arms in the air.  
  
Squall and Fujin had gone to the widest area of the ship to train for any upcoming monster fights in Esthar. The monsters were slowly but surely being removed from the lower levels of the city, but they didn't want to take any chances. Of course, they were training for two hours stright before they decided to take a break and now leaned against a wall, sitting quietly with Fujin in Squalls lap with his arms wrapped around her waiste. "bored..." She mummered and shifted his lap.  
  
"Yeah. Me too." He said sleeply.  
  
"need something..."  
  
"There isn't anything."  
  
" twenty questions?" She asked in hopes of releaving her bordem.  
  
"Did it."  
  
" I spy?"  
  
"Only metal and screws." He sighed, leaning further back on the wall.  
  
Fujin sighed. She knew she would have a lack of entertainment on this trip, but she was ready to tear her hair out from this much lack. A small rumble came from her stomach and she sighed again. Standing and gently remvoing Squall's hands from her waist, she went into the back room to get a small snack, at least to hold her over until they could get to a resturant in Esthar. // I'd kill for a cheese burger right now.// She thought. After doing some digging in one of the crates that had to be put in the area they were in, she found a bag of carmel pop corn and smiled. She loved carmel.  
  
As she came out, she could see Squall had fallen asleep in his sitting position. Conviently, his mouth hung open and she looked to her bag of carmel pop corn. // Ten points if I get it in his mouth.// She thought. With a small smile, she reached in and quickly tossed one of the carmel goodies at him. It bounced off his nose and landed on the floor. //Damn.//  
  
Squall shifted a bit and rubbed his nose, then stopped moving all together. This action had caused Fujin to freeze in place for a bit, but when she saw he was fast asleep again, she tried again. This one made it and she smiled triumphitly. // Ringer!//  
  
The carmel covered pop corn peice stayed on his tongue for a bit before he inhaled heavily, sucking it into his throat and causing him to choke himself awake. He looked around to see what had tried to kill him in his sleep, but only found Fujin in his arms. Yawning, he leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes and allowed sleep to to over take him again. Fujin opened her eye and looked at him, breathing a sigh of content that she wasn't caught for her action. //Still ten points.// She chuckled to herself as she munched on her snack.  
  
********  
  
"Are we there yet?" Zell whined, shifting his body until his feet dangled over the back of the seat and his head hanging upside down.  
  
Selphie sighed. "Have we landed yet? No! Now quit asking!" She all but barked and turned to him.  
  
"Selph?" Zell asked.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Bird." He said, pointing behind her.  
  
Selphie turned around, only in time to see a large white bird smack into the window. She shreaked and grabbed the controls out of instinct and turned a hard right. Zell fell out of his seat with a yell and hit the floor with a hard thud.  
  
Quistis too was thrown from her seat and yelled when she woke up. "What the hell!?" She asked as she looked around.  
  
"I hit a bird!" Selphie whined, covering her face and begining to cry while Zell clutched his sides in a mad fit of laughter.  
  
Squall, Fujin and Irvine came up on the platform and looked around. "Selphie, what happened? Why'd you make the ship turn like that?" Irvine asked as he ran over to her and put his arms around her.  
  
Selphie sniffed and pointed to the window, now smeared with bird. "I hit a bird!" She wailed, burying her face on his chest.  
  
This sitution was funny even to Squall and Fujin who were showing signs of begining to break down laughing. "Man, that sucker splat!" Zell yelled before laughing again.  
  
Everyone broke down then and gave into to the amusing sitution. Everyone laughed for a good while, but Selphie did not. "You're all horrible! I killed a bird in cold blood! I'm a murderer!" She cryed, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Squall waved his hands, chuckling and whiping a stray tear of amusment from his eye. "No, Selphie. It was an accident. It could have happened to anyone." He chuckled and turned, hiding the smile from her. "Besides, I'm sure he didn't feel a thing..." His attempts to cease his laughter failed as all the pent up ammusement flowed from his mouth in the sound of a loud but hardy laugh.  
  
Everyone at that point was now bent over laughing, either clutching their sides or leaning against a wall to keep from falling over. Even Selphie now was showing signs of giddyness but before she could begin her laughing, the radio buzzed. "Ragnarok 1. This is Esthar Air Base. Do you copy? Over."  
  
Selphie quieted everyone down and grabbed the radio. "This is Ragnarok 1. We read you, Air Base. Request permission to land. Over."  
  
A long silence passes berofe the radio buzzes again. "Permission granted. Be advised, though. The presidents new rare giant cockatoo escaped earlier today. If you see it, try and catch it. Laguna is having a fit. Over and out."  
  
Everyones eyes go wide as they look to Selphie. "What?" She shrugs her shoulder. "What?"  
  
********  
  
And end there. Good job, if I do say so myself. ^_^ Has anyone else donw that? Huh? I don't think so! Only my twisted mind could come up with something like that! XD And now for the segment, "Word of the ton." We take you live to my mean, green, cheese loving machine pal, Tonberry!  
  
*applause and cheering.*  
  
Tonberry: *adjusts microphone; clears throat* A friend helps you. A good friend helps you move a body.  
  
There you have it. Another inspiring word from Tonberry. Tune in next time for more. Same Tonberry time. Same Tonberry network! 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. Yup. I had nothing else better to do, so I thought I might update another of my kick ass fics. Please people. Review. I need you to inflate my ego. I dont know how good I am. Tell me, damn you! Tell me!  
  
Tonberry: *shoots him with a tranquilizer* Shush...  
  
*falls over and snores* Enjoy...  
  
Chapter 8- Arriving.  
  
The hydrolics let out a defining hiss as the ship settled on the landing pad of Esthar Air Base. It had been a while since they had came just for the sake of coming to the techno city. A few times had been for little missions and Selphie's birthday last year.  
  
It was almost night and the sun made the city glow with unimaginable shades of red and orange. No one who ever visited Esthar was no impressed how the bulidings reflected the rays of the sun during the day, and the moon and night. A few changes had been made, a few roof top plant gardens, a few more streets and the beginings of a park near the presidental building. Esthar truly was a sight to behold.  
  
If it wasn't a ear splitting scean of chaos as workers welded and hammered and drilled and bolted, more then likly getting ready for the festival the day after tomorrow. All but Squall and Fujin were covering their ears due to the loudness. "It's too loud!" Selphie yelled.  
  
Irvine looked at her and yelled back "Can't hear you! Workers too loud!"  
  
"Cram it, the both of you! C'mon, here's our ride to Laguna's place." Zell yelled, as an extreamly long limo pulled up. Solid black and very, very long, it stopped after a few minutes as the doors automaticly opened and everyone rushed in. As soon as the doors closed, all noise from outside was silenced. "Plush." He said, running his hand along the dark leather of the seat.  
  
"Sir Laguna went all out for us." Selphie said, laying down on one of the extreamly long seats and kicking off her boots.  
  
Quistis bent down and walked along a bit until she found a small fridge and poped it open. "We got...orange soda, grape, regular and diet. Ohh. Cashews." She smiled and removed the small container of peanuts and sat down, popping open the top and munching happily.  
  
Squall, on the other hand, didn't seem to impressed. "He did this last year with Selphie's brithday. He even had the lights shut off through out the city to read "Happy Birthday Selphie." "  
  
"Yep! It was so sweet. Sir Laguna is such a nice guy. Handsome and kind sensitive..." Sighing deamrily, Selphie sat up and hugged Irvine tightly around the neck. "But he's not my Irvy-poo!"  
  
"Irvy-poo?" He mouthed, looking at everyone, who only shrugged and sat back, enjoying the silent ride.  
  
Fujin, who be silent for most of the trip to Esthar, finally spoke up. "A BIT MUCH."  
  
Sighing, Squall leaned back against the leather seat and rested his hands behind his head. "Thats just his way. The best thing to do is to try and get used to it. It grows on you in time."  
  
"LIKE FUNGUS."  
  
"Very funny." He said as he closed his eyes.  
  
Simply shrugging, Fujin moved over to Squall's side and rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and letting herself drift asleep. Gently, his arm wrapped around her shoulders as his head rested on hers, allowing himself to do the same.  
  
******  
  
"...And move an extermination squad to level 3." The president sighed and placed his hands on his back, bending backwards with a loud number of cracks ringing from his body. "Ah, man. That feel good. Yo, Kiros. Where's my boy at?" He asked as he looked around his office.  
  
"The Ragnarok just landed and the limo picked them up a few minuets ago. Squall and his friends should be getting here pretty soon. Don't you think you're over doing things?" He asked as he walked over to a large couch and sat down. "Everytime they come here, you send limos to pick them up and pay off anyone in the best resturants to vacate so they can have a quiet meal."  
  
Laguna arhced an eyebrow. "What's your point?"  
  
Laguna's life long friend sighed and shook his head, rubbing his temples. "Never mind."  
  
With a simple shrug, Laguna went back to poping any random body part her could. His back still ached a bit, caused from hunching over his desk for three hours stright. He put his hands back on the small of his back and quickly tossed his upper body back to make one final loud pop. But it didn't go as he had planned. His eye go wide as he hold his position, tears of pain begining to sting his eyes. "Kiros?" He said in a low, squeaky voice. "Help."  
  
Looking up, Kiros cocked an eyebrow and looked at the president in his humorus state. "What happened?" He said as he got up.  
  
//Dammit all, I'm getting to old for this.// He thought to himself as he tried to strighten himself out. "I uh...I kinda threw my back out." He squeaked as his body fell compleatly backwards, earning a scream of pain from the leader os Esthar.  
  
What almost seemed like chuckle came from his best friend as he grasped his hand and pulled him up, letting his arm drape over his shoulder as he carryed him over to the couch. "I told you that would happen one day. But when did Laguna start caring about what people said would happen to him?" Dropping Laguna on the couch without a thought for him, he waved him off as he went to go get the doctor.  
  
With a painfilled squeak as Kiros let him fall on the couch, Laguna wheezed out. "You're fired." It was a joke, but sounded serious.  
  
******  
  
About an hour later, after traffic, pit stops, gas, and a collpased road, the limo pulled up to the insanly large preidential palace. Everyone exited the car and looked at the large dwelling. Either it got bigger or they got smaller, because Selphie could swear there were cloud floating around the top floor windows. "It's so big." She said as she tried to bend back just to see the sky above it.  
  
A small swish is heard as the doors open, but no one steps out. Everyone gives a strange look to each other but decided to step in anyway. They all take a seat on the lift as the small pink bubble surrounds it and makes its accent to the upper levels. "Please keep your arms and leg inside the ride at all times. No flash photogrophy, please." Zell joked.  
  
After the contraption set down and everyone got off, a sudden wail came from Laguna's office. Everyone goes into a dead sprint to the office, bursting through the doors and having their weapons ready.  
  
A woman, tall with dark red hair in a nurses uniform, stands next to Laguna, who is lying face down on a table, the nurse massaging his back, and apparetnly doing a very good job. "A little to left, please." Laguna said. The nurse nodded and gently rubbed her elbow between his shoulder blade, earning a loud moan and a slight yelp.  
  
Squall just sighs, as well as Fujin, while Irvine eyes the nurse, causing Selphie to beat him with her nunchucku while Quistis was trying her hardest to keep her hand over Zells eyes, but he wouldn't have it. "Hellooooo Nurse!" Irvine yelled. A loud crack rang through the office, but not from the nurses' massageing.  
  
Selphie had knocked Irvine over the head with her weapon, actually cracking it. Irvine fell to the gound, totally knocked out with his tongue hanging out of his mouth with an extreamly goofy grin on his face.  
  
Laguna looked up at the sound of the clonk and saw most everyone standing there, save for Irvine who was passed out on the floor and Fujin, who was shyly hiding behind Squall. "Oh. Hey guys. Uh...go ahead and get yourselves seated and I'll catch...mmmmm....you guys in a couple of hours" Everyone nodded as they walked out and began to seperate to their rooms, making idle chat abpout what they were going to do when the festival started. "Hey! Could someone help me get this lunk head!?" Selphie yelled out, dragging Irvine down the hall by his feat and giving his back a nasty rug burn.  
  
******  
  
And cut and print! Good job, if I do say so myself. I'd like to thank everyone who's been reviewing and say thats for the support, this fic aint stopping soon! And now for my little segment, "Word From the Ton." Ladies and gentlemen, Tonberry!  
  
*crowd cheers and applauses as Tonberry walks out*  
  
Tonberry: *adjusts microphone and clears throat* There once was a man from Nantucket...  
  
O_O *dives on Tonberry and tapes his mouth shut* Later everybody! *Tonberry struggles; shoots Tonberry with a tranqilizers; Tonberry falls asleep* 


	9. Chapter 9

Wow. O_O A chapter 9. Bet you didn't think you'd see this. Well, the internet is screwing me and Hitomichu over, so we've taken a break from our new fic. Check it out. You'll like it. And if not, well...YOU CAN KISS MY ASS! *clears throat.* Anywho, enjoy the fic.  
  
Tonberry: *smiles and hold up a cup that says reviews*  
  
Cahpter 9- Revealing  
  
"SHOULD TELL HIM." Fujin said as she socked her pillow again out of iritation. Esthar pillows were nowhere nears as soft as Gardens.  
  
"I will. Soon." Squall said as he shifted in his own bed. True, they were together, but sharing the same bed in the same room is beyond the reltaionship as of yet.  
  
"HOW SOON?"  
  
"When his back gives out again." He said as he truned his back to her and curled himself into a ball of comfort.  
  
"SHOULDN'T BE LONG." She said as she gave a light smirk and tossed her legs over the bed, begining to remove her boots.  
  
Rolling over, he looked at her and said "He's not that old." He said somewhat dryly.  
  
Simply shrugging him off, she began to undo her blue coat. After tossing it on a near by chair, she gave Squall a slight glare before continuing.  
  
Squall was somewhat confused. "What?"  
  
"TURN AROUND." She said, pointing to the wall.  
  
"Why?" He asked while sitting up.  
  
"GETTING UNDRESSED." She reached over and tossed a pillow at him, beaning him in the face skillfully.  
  
"Oh. You're one of those people who sleep in their underware." He nodded, understanding compleatly and turned back around, retaking his comfort ball.  
  
A small smirk spread across her face as she crawled into bed and arched her back. "NEGITAVE." Her arm snaked out from under the sheet, dropping a pair of black satin panties. She didn't need to see Squall's face. She could tell he was blushing enough to glow in the dark.  
  
*******  
  
It was the next morining and everyone was sitting at a large table, chatting away with this and that. Laguna was sitting next to Squall and the two were talking about the festival. "...then there's the pie eating contest, and I've decided to add something else to the fiestival this year." Laguna said as he took a large bite of his pancakes. Smiling, he looked around and saw an extra plate set, but no one there. "Hey. Who's plate is that?"  
  
"Um..." Squall sighed, having planned this out this morning. "It's hers."  
  
Looking around, he didn't see anyone different, but did notice someone missing. "Oh. It's Rinoa's. Ok. Where is she?" Laguna called over Kiros and said "Could you go find Rinoa, please?"  
  
"Sure thing, Laguna." Kiros nodded and began to leave.  
  
"No. It's not Rinoa's." Getting up, he walked over to the doors and walked out, coming back a minute later. "It's hers." A bit shyly, Fujin came into his view, but still was able to keep her calm exterior.  
  
Instantly, Laguna shot up from his chair to say something, only earning a small crack from his back which stopped him in his tracks. "Kiros." He called in a wheezing voice.  
  
Both Kiros and Ward ran over to him, looking him over and seemingly afraid to touch him. "What?"  
  
"Call the nurse. I threw my back out again." His body began to fall back, only to be caught by Ward, who winced as Laguna let out a scream of pain akin to that of a little girl.  
  
Watching as Ward carried off the president, Squall sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "That went well." He said as he sat back down.  
  
Fujin sat down in the empty seat on the side opposite of Laguna's seat and looked down at her food sadly. "APOLIGY." Picking up her fork, she began to stabd and poke at her bacon and eggs. She stopped, mostly from surprise as she felt Squall's hand lay on hers and squeeze it gently, almost lovingly.  
  
"It's okay. It's not your fault." Looking around at an odd feeling, he saw everyone giving him very odd looks. "What?"  
  
"You're...being sensitive..." Walking over to him, Zell gripped him by the hair playfully and looked him in the eyes. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Squall?!"  
  
Before Squall could get the chance, Fujin stood and kicked Zell in the shin. "ANNOYING." Sitting down, she began to eat her food, giving slight glares to everyone. "EAT!" She barked, scaring everyone back into their own bussiness.  
  
******  
  
Groaning lightly, Laguna looked up from the massage table he was and said "So...Rinoa went off with Seifer and you haven't seem the sINCE?" His voice raised as his lower back popped rather loudly. "Watch it, Bruno." The president said as he settled back down.  
  
The regular nuse was off duty for the rest of the day, so the replacement back theripest had to be called. A man, well over seven feet tall with a balding head and muscles that looked as if he could crush Laguna in a second.  
  
Squall nodded as he looked across from his seat to Fujin, who stood next to the window, looking out over the city. "Yeah. Zell and the others did the rest." He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees as he talked to his father. "She feels bad about what she did, but she won't apoligize. She was following a friend. You know what thats like. "  
  
Laguna sighed. Yeah, he knew how it was. He had gotten himself, Kiros and Ward in to many stupid and dangerous situtions that they could have walked away from, but he couldn't. But they stayed with him through thick and thin, even offered to become his advisers when he became president. " Yeah. You're right." He waved off the large man and sat up. "Fujin?"  
  
The woman was broken from her own little world as Laguna called her name. "YES?"  
  
"I'm sorry about the way I acted. It was way uncool of me." Wincing as he stood, he walked over to her and extended his hand. "Forgive me?"  
  
She looked down at his hand, then leaned over a bit to look at Squall, almost seeming to ask for permisson. Getting only a nod, she nodded herself and shook his hand.  
  
Laguna smiled and stretched a bit. "Well. Now that thats settled, it should almost be time." He walked over to his desk and sat down while pressing a small button which slowly lowered a large, flat screen televison from the roof.  
  
"Time for what?" Squall asked as he moved to see the t.v.  
  
"I've decided to add something to this years festival, and if people like it, mabey it'll become a tridation. I alos opened an online poll to see how many people like the idea." He smiled and shushed him as the message began to start.  
  
*******  
  
Static filled the screen until the HD cables began to kick in and soon, the image of Laguna sitting at his desk was seen on the screen. "Is my hair okay?" He looks to the camera and swats away the makeup person and clasped his hands together as he set them on the desk. "Gooooooooood mooooooooning, Esthaaaaaaaaaaar! Tomorrow is the Festival of the Faries and I'm sure you're all as excited as I am. This years festival is sure to be a big hit, what with the new rides and games and all. But thats not what this message is about. By request from a large number of people, this years main festival event will be the Esthar Fairy Tournement. I know a large number of people have already heard this from people who had somehow managed to get thier hands on the info before hand, and I hope to see alot of spirited fighters. The grand prize for the winner of the tournement is a whooping three point five million gil!" Leaning back he spun in his chair a bit before going back to the camera.  
  
"It'll be a standard tournement with all the basic rules. Weapons are allowed, but magic is prohibited. Don't want anyone in the crowd hurt. And above all else, there is to be NO killing! If anyone at all is to kill an opponent, they will be arrested on the spot. " Smiling, he gave a slight salute and leaned back in his chair. "Enjoy the festival." His smile stayed for a bit before he sighed and let his arms dangle over the chair. "Man. I got such a bad itch." Reaching behind him, he wiggled his hand into unseen places and sighed. "I tell you, it's hell if you can't get to it right away."  
  
A small whisper come from off screen, causing Laguna to look at the camera. "We're still rolling!? Aw F-" And there, the transmistion ended.  
  
Squall looked to Fujin, Fujin looked to Squall, then the two looked to Laguna. "What? It was a bad itch!"  
  
********  
  
And end. XD whoo. Finally. People, I am real sorry about the slow updates, but I've been busy, what with summer and Hitomichu's and mines story and....@_@ It's just been hectic.  
  
Tonberry: Lazy....  
  
*glares* And now it's time for "Word from the Ton."  
  
Tonberry: *smiles and waves as alot of people cheer* Never leave things in fridge.  
  
o.o;; inspiring. *coughyousuckcough* 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10. Sorry about the late update. I've been editing Hitomichus new fic "Silver Blossom: Eternal Lovers." If you haven't read it, you should. Leave a review. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 10- Unwanted encounters  
  
"OH YEAH!" Rung through the halls before Zell darted down the hall, having heard the announcment about the new tournement being introduced. In almost no time, he had gotten dressed and was already tearing through the presidentail doors to find some place to sign up.  
  
It was around four in the afternoon before he could find the junk shop, the one place other then the items store next to it to sign up. "It's about TIME!" He yelled out loud in the middle of the crowd. Some were signing up, others were just there for support on the entrys part, but Zell was alone on his part. He didn't mind. He didn't even care that he was the only one signing up. Or so he thought.  
  
About an hour after he had gotten there, it was finally his time to sign. As he wrote down his name, he gave the list a quick scan over. Alot of people he had never heard of, more then likely rookies just looking for somethign to do. Half way through the list, he spotted Squall's name and just under it, Irvines. "Well, I'll be damned."  
  
After he was signed in, he strolled out, whistling happily with his hands in his pockets. Giving a heavy sigh, he saw Squall and Irvine sitting at a resturant across from the shop and called out. "Hey!"  
  
Irvine looked over, giving a slight wave and gestureing to come over. "Hey, Zell. See you signed up too." He said, taking a sip of his drink.  
  
"Yeah, how could I not? Not only is this gonna be fun as hell, but it might actually be a chance to get some serious training in. I tell ya man, the Garden training center just don't cut it anymore." He snatched a seat out from under the table and turned it backwards before sitting down and resting his arms on the back to rest his chin on.  
  
Squall took a bite of his salad before saying "I saw Quistis, Selphie and Fujin signing in just after we did next door for the womens division. Seems they're going all out for this thing."  
  
"Good. It'll be good for everyone to show off our skills." Snatching Irvines drink, Zell downed the rest of it and set on the table.  
  
The cowboy glared at him as he snatched the glass, motioning for the waitress for a fill up. Walking over, she filled the glass and bowed, then walked off. "They already know our skills. They just want entertainment."  
  
"So?" Zell shrugged, really seeing now problem.  
  
Squall shook his head and sighed. //This is gonna be a long tournement.//  
  
*** "UNCESSCARY." Fujin said as she crossed her arms, waiting for Selphie and Quistis to come out of their dressing rooms.  
  
"Oh, please. The kind of battle needs the right kind of clothing to show it off." Selphie declared before a loud thud was heard from her changing area. "Ow! This place is way too small! I hit my head on the wall!"  
  
A slight laugh came from the room across from her. "Sit down and try to put the jeans on, hon." Quistis said, looking out over the door to Fujin. "Could you hand me my boots please?"  
  
Nodding, Fujin bent down and picked up the young instructors boots, which she had taken off before going to change. Though the two had begged and pleaded, Fujin stood firm in fighting whatever she wore then day the tournement began. Selphie and Quistis, however, had the notion that looks would matter in the fight and practicly dragged the young albino to the cloesest clothing store. Needless to say, she was bored beyond reason.  
  
Selphie's door swung open, revealing her outfit. "Well, whatcha think?" She turned around, showing off the jeans that clung to her body like a second skin, her regular brown boots and a white t-shirt she wore and had tied in a knot near the hemline, showing off her midsection.  
  
Walking out of her own changing station, Quistis rested her hand on her hips as she looked Selphie over. "It's very nice, Selphie." Quistis' outfit was not much different from her usual. Insetad of it's red and peach colors, the outfit was solid black with sating patters around the chest area which showed a tasteful amount of clevage. She didn't opt for the gloves and had her hair pulled into a tight pony tail, stopping just short of the small of her back.  
  
"Lookin' good, Quisty." The young SeeD said with a wink. "C'mon, Fujin. You really should buy something. They got tons of stuff here that would great for you."  
  
"NO NEED." She said with a small shrug, looking off to the side.  
  
Placing a hand on Selphie's shoulder, Quistis smiled lightly and said, "Don't push her, Selphie. If she dosen't want to, we can't make her." She turned, bent down and looked at the silver haired woman. "Will you at least come eat with us?" A small but playful pout came to her lips as she batted her eyes in a sad puppy dog like manner.  
  
Even Fujin couldn't help but smirk at this. "AFFIRMITIVE." She waited for the women to change back into their normals cloithing, then went to pay with them. The line wasn't very long, but appeard to be moving very slowly.  
  
To pass the time, Selphie had began talking to Quistis about old times at Trabia. "And so I'm like, 'What do you mean I hit the wrong monster? It's dead, don't I get the grade?' And he's like 'No.' And I just wanted to beat the guy down right there!"  
  
Quistis laughed and continued to listen, commenting every now and then. She stared idly at Fujin, who seemed to be looking off over into a the far corner of the store as she was on to her toes. "Fu?" She finally called out.  
  
"Hmm?" Was her only response, not looking to her.  
  
"What are you looking at?" She stood as well to try and find what could have been so interesting.  
  
"SAW SOMEONE." She said as she turned back around and crossed her arms but kept an eye over her shoulder. "THOUGHT KNEW."  
  
"Oh oh oh! I want this one too! Please?" A voice called out from a near by rack.  
  
All three women visibly cringed. They knew that voice all too well. "Rinoa..." They all sighed and turned. "Ok, just stay low, mabey she won't -"  
  
"Selphie!" She called out, rushing over to them and grabbing her in a vice like hug.  
  
"See us...." Selphie sighed and turned, forcing the most convincing smile she could. "Rinoa! It's...really good to see you again."  
  
"NOT." Fujin said, turning her back to her.  
  
"Oh, she's just like cause she thinks I stole her man." Rinoa laughed. "So, what have you guys been up to?"  
  
Quistis lunged at the albino, who had gotten a hold of the hand held scanner to beat Rinoa senseless. "WAS NOT MAN!"  
  
"Fujin, calm down." Snatching the scanner from her, Quistis sighed and handed her bag to Selphie. "Hold this, I'll be right back." Selphie nodded, not even listening to the meaningless banter that Rinoa was spewing.  
  
It took a bit of effort, but Quistis finally managed to drag Fujin out of the store by her midsection. She let her go, Fujin crossing her arms with a huff and leaning against a near by wall. "BITCH."  
  
"I aggree." She said, looking over her shoulder.  
  
"That bitch happens to be my date for the day." Yet another familair voice said as it approached them.  
  
"For the day. Who knows how long it'll be before you get sick of her." Quisitis turned, glaring daggers at Seifer.  
  
"Why Quistis. Is that jelousy in your voice?" He said with a cock smirk, as was his way. He reached out to run his finger under her chin. "Well, what she dosen't know won't hurt her."  
  
Fujin quickly reached out and grabbed the blonds fingers, bending it backwards until he backed away from the blond beauty. "WILL HURT YOU." She stated matter of factly.  
  
Seifer winced and tried to pulls his finger away from her painful grip. "C'mon, Fu. We're supposed to be a posse."  
  
An angry growl came from her as she bent his finger back harder. "WERE! BETRAYED! LIED! LEFT!" Practicly throwing his hand back in his face, Fujin huffed and stormed off.  
  
Quistis sighed and swated him in the arm. "Ass."  
  
Selphie dashed out soon after, stopping to stomp on his foot. "That cause I just don't like you!" She called out as she ran after her two friends with their purchases in hand.  
  
***  
  
The door slammed hard as Fujin stomped into her room, walking to the near by wall and punching it stright on. She ingored the pain it brought, but couldn't ignor the fact that she had probably broken her hand. // If I never see him again, it'll be too soon!// She thought to herself.  
  
"Bad day?" Squall asked, having been laying on his bed when she walked in.  
  
She looked over to him, then hid her hand behind her back and held her elbow as if it were hurt. "SOMEWHAT."  
  
Squall had never seen her look so embarrsed or timid. He stood and walked over to her, giving her a small hug. "What happened? Did someone try and do something to you?" He asked as he led her to his bed to sit down.  
  
Fujin shook her head. " SAW SEFIER."  
  
It didn't surprise him. He knew if she ver saw him again she be angered and mostly likely beat the man down into a heap of organs. "Did he hurt you?" Squall asked while taking her broken hand into his own hands, begining to mend it with a cure spell.  
  
"NEGITIVE." Sighing, she leaned against him, tired and worn out from the days activities. "FATIGUE."  
  
Nodding, he finished with her hand and pulled her into a hug as he lay down. //I'll probably run into him too before we leave. Rinoa too.// Squall sighed and looked down to the woman in his arms. //I just hope I can keep Fujin from killing them.//  
  
***  
  
And thats it. End of chapter 10. As you read this, I'm probably working on the next chapter for my other fic, so keep an eye out. And now, the moment you only clicked this fic is here. Ladies and gentlemen, TONBERRY! *people cheer*  
  
Tonberry: *walks out and clears throat, adjusting his mic* Love and peace! *holds up a peace sign with his fingers* Love and peace! Love and peace! Love and peace! 


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everybody! ^_^ Chapter 11 here for you and ready to go! Now, I need to say something about the ending segment of my this fic , Word from the Ton. Being that I'm 17 and stupid, I'm running out of things to type up for my little pal to say. So, from here on out ,or until I get bored with it, I want you to send your emails to me, asking questions to Tonberry. ^_^ He'll answer them to the best of his abilites.  
  
Tonberry: *beams*  
  
Anywho, here's the story. Enjoy and wish me a happy birthday. OR ELSE! ^_^  
  
Chapter 11- And so it begins.  
  
The night passed for everyone rather quickly, having turned in early so as to be well rested for the starts of the tounements first round. Alot of people had signed up, so the rules had to be tweaked a bit. Four divisions of ten would battle over the first few days. The top two from each division would proceed to the second round, where four fights over two days would take place. The final two would battle on the last day of the tounement.  
  
No one really seemed anxious about the fighting. They knew that the prize was really nothing to scoff at, but it wasn't all that important. Squall, Quistis, Zell, Selphie and Irvine were already well past that amount in their own savings. Fujin, however, was totally broke.  
  
Squall sighed as he lazed on his bed, watching Fujin stretch and shadow punch for preperations. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were worried." He said as he sat up.  
  
A scoffing sound came from her as she stopped, walking over to her bed and picking up a bottle of water. After a few seconds of guzzling, she sighed and looked back at him. "NONSENSE."  
  
Simply nodding, he stood and walked over to her. Placing his hand on her shoulder, he soon wrapped his arms around her stomach and held her close. "Good luck. Are matches are an hour after each others, so I'll come and watch you."  
  
This made her somewhat tense up. She didn't want to admit it, but having him watch her would make her a bit distracted. She would be to worried she would lose and think less of her. "...OK." Was all she said, leaning back a bit into him.  
  
The two enjoyed each others warmth for a bit before Squall pulled back while she turned around. She hadn't bothered taking off her patch, which never really bothered him. It actally kept that aura of mystery around her. Brushing a few strands of hair out of her face, he slowly leaned down and kissed her.  
  
A bit caught off guard by the kiss, the young albino stood wide eyed for a bit before melting into the commanders lips. It seemed so long since they had kissed, especially with such silent passion. Slowly, her arms went around him and the two stayed that way for what seemed like forever, which is the way both of them liked it.  
  
To Squall's surprise, Fujin began to back up while pulling him along with her. Her lips left his as she sat down, looking a bit timid again. "Fujin, what's wrong?"  
  
Fujin looked at him as he sat down, but then looked at the floor. "WANT."  
  
Squall, more then a little confused, moved a bit closer and put his hand over hers. "What do you want, Fujin?"  
  
Almost seeming to blush, she squeezed his hand and looked back at him. "YOU."  
  
He didn't know why, but Squall's heart nearly leaped from his chest at what she ment and began to blush himself. "I...uh..." Sighing, he stood and walked over to the door.  
  
Fujin's spine nearly broke from the guilt that ran through her. She stood and reached out to him, about to say something. But her sentence was cut short by the sound of a door locking. "I...don't want someone walking in." He said as he turned, his blush easily being able to seen.  
  
The two of them stood in silence, the floor being the only thing they could seem to look at during this akward moment. Finally, Squall stepped forward and looked down at her, being only slightly taller then her. He hesitated a bit before reaching out and stroaking a few strands of hair out of her face, Fujin closing her eye and sighing in content. "nice..." She mumbled as felt his fingers brush against her skin.  
  
Time felt frozen, Squall and Fujin simply standing there and enjoying the heat both felt from the person in front of them. Wrapping his arms around the young albino, he held her close and sighed contently. In all his collective memory, Squall could only remember one time he held Rinoa so closely and so tenderly. //Forget her. She's gone, and for her own sake, she better not find herself in my line of vision.//  
  
A knock at the door shattered the peaceful science, causing the both of them to sigh and unison. "YES?" Fujin asked as she let her arms snake around the waist of the man before her.  
  
"Guys, c'mon. First match is starting. Gotta check out the our opponents for later. " Irvines voice called from outside the hall.  
  
Squall sighed. He didn't want to leave right now. Everything was nice again, quiet and peaceful and warm. "We'll be out soon. Just gotta get our shoes on." He said, leaning down and kissing Fujin while sighing contently.  
  
*****  
  
The crowd was huge. Men, women, children, all were hustling about in search of seats and little trinkets to blow money on. Squall and the rest stood in the hall way to the main arena, waiting for the opening ceramonys to begin. "Man, this is gonna be kick ass!" Zell said as he hiked his foot onto the wall, stretching.  
  
"Sir Laguna gave me a layout of the arena. They've got virutal projectors and stuff to simulate mountins and medows and just about anythin else. He really went all out for this." Selphie said , adjusting her shirt.  
  
Irvine didn't seem to pleased. He had entered, but the guards had confiscated his bullets at the gate, giving him nothing but rubber bullets now to shoot with. "Not like I'm gonna kill no one..." He mumbled. The bullets weren't ment to cause any type of damage, simply to slow down an opponent to get in close enough for close combat.  
  
"Simmer down, cowboy. Long as you remember your training, you'll be fine." The young instructor Trepe said while looking over her own weapon.  
  
Fujin and Squall remained silent through he entire excahnge, Squall simply leaning against the wall while Fujin polished and looked over her recently enhanced weapon. The blue shakram from before had been replaced by a somewhat smaller but equally, if not more deadly, black shakram. Each blade around the deadly circle was carefully serated, and added a few new tricks to the albino's attacks.  
  
A loud fan fair came from outside the doors, which slowly began to open. Everyone gathered their weapons and anythin else they knew they were allowed to use during the fights and walked out. The arena had been under construction for months, only one or two miles outside the city and practicly nested in the mountins. The celing looked either retracked or transparent for the time, the eerie red skys slightly clouded while people cheered and yelled.  
  
Every seat looked filled, and even a few people could be seen looking down from the roof, some way or another finding a way to the top of the building. //Lots of people....// Fujin thought to herself. Without her knowing, she scooted closer the Squall, who took her hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly. This calmed her a bit, but being seen by almost every in Esthar still made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end.  
  
The arena itself was large, about half the Gardens Training Center. For those that would have a hard time seeing, large screens were placed on all sides of the sections. A line of floating cameras stood wait on the side, being checked and rechecked for the fights. All the people that had signed up flooded into the center of the fighting area and stood, being admired by the spectators. They came in all shapes and sizes, alot of the fighters looking like nothing but average people. But a few stood out in the crowd like sore thumbs. One especially.  
  
He easily towered iver everyone else there, lookinh almost ten feet tall. He looked somewhere in his middle twentys with long flowing blond hair that almost hurt to look at. It was pulled into a long pony tail more then likely to keep out of his chocolet borwn eyes. A single black jump suit was all he wore, the left arms sleeve draping over his hand, blocking it from sight. The sheer size of him made alot of people trmeble, but seeing them do so, he looked to them and gave a gentle smile. //This guys gonna be a push over. He's so big, there's no way he'll be able to keep up with anyone.// Zell thought, cracking his knuckles and smirking.  
  
The fan fair stopped, only to be replaced by the Esthar presidental music. With several body guards, and his friends Kiros and Ward by his side, Laguna made his way to the arena floor. Everyone stood in respect, which made the ex soldier blush a bit and smile. Ward handed him a microphone as he hopped onto the fighting floor and stood to the side as he began to talk. "Ladies and gentlemen, children of all ages! Welcome to the first anual Festival of the Faries Tournement. The people you see before have all entered to show of their impressive fighting skills, and for a shot at the grand prize, 3.5 MILLION gil!" He turned and smiled, bowing a bit to them. "Do your best, people, and good luck to you all." Turning to the crowd, Laguna shouted. "Let the tournement begin!"  
  
*****  
  
Thats it for chapter 11! ^_^ Soon enough for ya? Fun to write, hopefully even funner to read. I'll be working on the next chapter for my Tonberry fic very soon, so keep an eye out. There will be no word from the Ton this time. Read up top to see what I have planned. PEACE! 


	12. Chapter 12

OMG! Is this...? Can it be?! *gasp* Chapter 12! YES! I have posted a new chapter! For you, the people! I know it's been a while, but things have been tough. I promise I'll try and post more often. ^_^ Watch for a new update in my Tonberry fic soon!  
  
Tonberry: *smiles and waves; crowd cheers, random aritcles of clothing tossed on stage*  
  
Uh....yeah. .;; On with the fic!  
  
Chapter 12- the friendly giant  
  
With a heavy blast from the self-targeted Aero spell, Fujin launched herself far faster then her opponent could have anticipated. Before he could block with his staff, the agile albino sliced the thing down the middle and landed a hard left on the stomach of the fighter. His eyes bulged, his arms slacking as he fell to the ground unconcious. ''MATCH GOES TO FUJIN!'' A voice yelled over the loud speaker.  
  
The cheering was thunderous, the crowd on it's feet as she left the arena to make way for the medics to cart the poor young fighter she had just decked. "Whoo! Yes! That three for the Fu-mister!" Selphie said, bouncing up and down, hoping to hug her. She stopped when she saw Fujin was gone from site. "Where'd she go?"  
  
Sparks flew from the colliding blades as Squall rushed and was meeted each time by a fighter of equal speed whos weapon of choice were steel bladed claws. Fujin stood in the stands, her arms crossed while she watched Squall with a somewhat hypnotized look. //His moves are so graceful and fluid. But so powerful at the same time. // The crowd cheers as a right punch is landed on Squall's cheek. Fujin's fists fly down and punch the guard rail in anger. "KILL!" She yelled, which attracted more then a few looks from the following spectators.  
  
Squall spins around and punches the fighter just under the chin. After regaining himself, the young man tries to swipe at Squall, but hits notng but thin air. "Where the hell did he go!?" He look everywhere around , then to the sky, where Squall is seen almost seeming to hover before falling towards him with fantastic force. Turning his gunblade to it's flat side and slammed the blade onto the mans head. His eyes rolled into his head just before he fell back on the arena floor. " MATCH GOES TO SQUALL!"  
  
"YES!" Was the one cheer heard above all the rest, Fujin jumping the rail and running towards Squall as he left the arena. A small smile came across her face as she walked with him. "PERFECT." She said as she brushed a bit of hair out of his face.  
  
A small groan came from him at the touch before his arm shot out and caught the wall. "Not...really...." He said as he put his back to the wall and slid down to sit. "He was...alot faster then I first thought..." He swallowed a lump in his throat and rested his head back.  
  
Fujin couldn't help but smile slightly and handed him an elixer she had brought with her to the match, in case things had gotten out of hand. Squall nodded his thanks and downed the healing liquid in one fell gulp. He cringed at the taste and was helped to his feet by Fujin just as everyone else came running up. "Well, that ends all of our matches for the first round." Quistis said, reaching out and dusting off a bit of dirt on Squall's back.  
  
A small snort comes from behind Selphie. Irvine leaned against the wall with his hat over his eyes with his arms crossed. "Well, everyone but Irvie." Selphie bounced over and hugged him in a vice like grip only a girlfriend could produce. "I think he cheated too, honey."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The rest of the matches passed rather boringly from their point of views on the sidelines. "And Tetsuya is the winner! Now, with this match over, we can move on to the final match of the day, and the end of the first round of the Esthar City Tournament." The crowd cheered as the last two combatants entered the arena. One was a none two agile looking man, his muscles seeming to have muscles on their muscles. After stepping into the center of the ring, he tilted his head to the side and cracked his neck, waiting for his opponent.  
  
A few seconds passed before the wait was over. As before, when he had entered, he stood out due to his height. His long flowing blond hair waved slightly in the wind while the black suit that covered his body fluttered a bit, especially the right sleeve, which was much more open then the left. He towered over his bulky adversary, all the while with a never wavering smile of seeming content. "BEGIN!" The loud speaker boomed.  
  
Almost instantly, the smaller of the two flew from the ring like a bullet, slamming into the far wall, then compleatly through it and into the crowd. The arena went silent as the tall fighter slowly walked out of the ring, giving a small wave to the crowd before he did. "Um...Match to...what's this guys name?" A few seconds pass before the announcer can find the mans name. "Um...Match to fighter...Spaz."  
  
"Dude!?" Zell yelled, gripping the guard rail. "What the hell was that!? That guy had to be like, three hundred pounds! And...that guy didn't even move and he tossed him through a wall!?"  
  
Spaz stopped just short of the entry way, then looked to the stands, staring directly at SeeD group. Slowly, he pointed at them, his sights locked on Squall. Then, he pointed to himself and slowly pulled his thumb across his neck. With that gesture made, he disappeared into the hallway of the arena. "NOT TELEKANETIC." Fujin said as she turned and began to walk off.  
  
"Huh?" Zell rushed up to her and stepped in front of her. "Wait. What do you mean he's not tele...whatever."  
  
She brushed by him and gestured them to follow her. She walked around the arena to the announcers box, where Laguna was talking and being interviewd. The group waited until the reporters were shoved out and the doors locked. "VIDEO."  
  
"Um...ok..." One of the camera people nodded and handed her a video of the last fight. "I'll bring it up on the analyzer." The tape played through the match as normal. All ten seconds of it.  
  
"WAIT." Fujin pushed the young tech out of the way and rewound the tape. "FRAME BY FRAME." Slowly, the true happenings of the match unfolded. By the third frame, Spaz had already landed a hard right into the gut of the fighter. The fifth showed a massive kick to the mans face, which was the factor that caused the man to take his unexpected flight. It eneded showing Spaz return to the exact spot he was in when the match started.  
  
"Dude!" Zell yelled, jumping back and nearly out of his shorts. "That's...not possible! What...huh...how...the hell is this guy!?"  
  
Fujin reached out and whacked him upside the head. "SILENCE."  
  
Squall walked up to the group. "Whatever this guy is dosen't really matter. All we know is that one of us has to beat him."  
  
A small chime rang through out the stadium, grabbing the attention of everyone there. "ATTENTION FIGHTERS. ROUND TWO MATCH UPS HAVE BEEN DETERMINED! MATCH ONE. FUJIN VS SPAZ. REPEAT. THE FIRST MATCH OF ROUND TWO WILL BE FUJIN AND SPAZ."  
  
Fujin clenched her fist tightly, looking out into the arena. Sometrhing ran through her. Something she hadn't felt in a very long time. She knew what it was. She knew she didn't like it. But like it or not, it hit her like a ton of bricks. The thing that made her shiver, her stomach churn and her hands sweat. Fujin was afraid.  
  
End! XD Hope it's long enough for you. I'm getting good reviews for this. You keep sending them in, I'll keep posting! Thank you! 


	13. Chapter 13

Oh F! Guys, I am so sorry! I have not posted in like...forever! Please forgive me! Oh god, man. I wanna die. Thats it. You, the fans. I beg you to kill me!

Tonberry: gets knife ready Heh heh heh....

OO No! The fans! The fans! is chased away by tonberry

Chapter 13- fear realized

Not long after the announcement, Fujin stood ready in the arena. She had a look of determination on her face, gripping her weapon tight as she looked around. She awaited her opponent, who had yet to bring himself out of the hallway since his last fight. All the better.She thought to herself. The longer he takes, the more I can save my energy to really take him down.She gulped. She knew this bravado wouldn't last in the match, but that wasn't the only thing.

Squall was watching her, and she wasn't about to let him down. She'd wanted to show him just how strong she could really be. She'd told him she held back during their fights so many years ago, and it was true. She hadn't even shown half her full potential. Now she was going to unleash it all on this Spaz guy, someone twice her size and apparently faster then anything she'd seen. She closed her eye and breathed deep, thinking back to the conversation she had with Squall before she entered the arena.

"I belive in you." Squall said, leaning against a wall.

Fujin seemed shocked and looked up at him, having been stretching before he talked. She'd never heard him say anything like that, or even thought he was capable of saying something so meaningful.

"You may not have hit us with everything you had duirng our fights, but I want you to give this guy everything you got. Show him what Garden's made of. " He pushed off the wall and walked over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder and giving her a small kiss.

A small blush appeared on her pale cheeks as she nodded. "TWO MINUTES. TOPS." She said, holding her weapon up. She stared at it for a bit as she closed her eye and sighed. You've never let me down, and I know you won't now. Guide me to victory.

She slapped back to reality as she felt she was being watched. Spaz had finally enerted the arena, staring her down as if he could see stright through her. His arms were crossed, his hair flowing slightly in the breeze. "I hope you don't expect to defeat me. I'd really hate to disappoint such a pretty creature, but you're just not in my league. " He gave a small grin and tossed his head to move some hair. "Go and cook some dinner for you man."

Fujin growled and clenched her weapon. If there was anything she hated more then anything, its was being mocked about being a female. Anytime she seemed to fight, people would mock her or take it easy, thinking she was frail and delicate. I can take a punch as well as any man, even better.She thought. I didn't train myself everyday of my life to simply be seen as a weak woman. I'll show him.

A small tone rang through out the arena. Fujin simply phased everything out, the sound of the audience, the wind in her ears. All she saw, heard was her opponent. "BEGIN!" Was what she heard next, just before her weapon flew at Spaz.

He stood there, watching the weapon with mild disintrest, then simply stepped to the side as the chakram wizzed by his ear. "Pathetic. You couldn't hit the broad side of...well, me. "

Fujin simply grinned and held her hand out. Around the chakram, an Aero spell formed, redirecting it back to him, almost like a boomerang. Spaz took a step forward, then yelled in pain as the chakram jammed into the back of his thigh. He fell to the ground in pain, groaning as he looked up at Fujin. He didn't see very long, the albino's foot swiftly connecting to the mans face and knocking him to the side.

Spaz groaned and yelled as Fujin removed her weapon and pressed her foot to his head. "YOU LOSE."

"Okay okay. You win." He patted his hand on the ground and groaned. "Ah...my leg!"

With a small jerk, Fujin shot out of bed. She looked around paniced as Squall put his hands on her shoulder. "Fujin! Calm down!"

"WHAT!" She groaned and held her forhead. "WHERE?"

Squall sighed and sat down on the bed. "In the infirmiry. The match is over."

Fujin blinked and shook her head. "BUT...I WON."

Squall shook his head. "You...must have been dreaming. Spaz didn't even move, even when we check the tape. You just...fell. He must have used some kind of spell. We're not sure how, but when we brought you here, you had three broken ribs and your lung had nearly been punctured. "

Fujin looked as if she had been told she was dead. It all felt so real. She could have sworn she had been in the heat of battle, standing over her defeated foe. She put her hands on her forhead, then slammed her fists into the bed. "DAMN!"

"This Spaz...." Squall said. "He's not human. There's something about him. Something that just doesn't add up. He moved so fast, even for his size. He hurt you so badly, but he didn't even move. " He sighed and looked back to her. "Anyway, you need to rest. The spells healed you mostly, but the doctor said you need about a days rest before you can leave."

Fujin sighed and lay back, looking away from him. "FORGIVE. FAILED. WEAK."

Shaking his head, Squall put a hand on her shoulder. "No, you're not weak. This guy...i'm gonna find out what he's about. " He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I think you're a terrific fighter, even if you held back when we fought. "

She gave a small snort and turned slightly. "JUST SAYING."

Squall moved so that he could crouch down in front of her. "No, I really mean it. " He leaned in and gave her a kiss.

Fujin blushed and looked at him. "DID THAT." She tapped her head a bit. "IN DREAM." She shifted a bit and kissed him back, though a bit deeper.

They stayed like this for a few moments, then Squall pulled back and looked around. "Everyone else's matchs have already taken place. Quistis and Zell advanced. Irvine and Selphie...well..."

At that point, everyone walked into the room, chattering and talking. Irvine flopped down in a chair and crossed his arms. "You're a cheat." He mummbled.

Selphie gawked at him. "How did I cheat? all I did was bonk you on the head and you fell like a house of cards. It's not my fault you can't take a punch, Mr. I got beat up by a girl half my size and twice my I.Q."

Zell grinned and patted Quistis' shoulder. "Man, Mrs. Trepe, you so kicked ass! I mean you like POW! and that dude was like DAMN! And you were all WHOMP! and he was like FLOP..."

Quistis gave a small laugh and shrugged. "There's no need to make a big deal out of it. He was just young and didn't have the kind of training I do. Most of my junior students could have beaten him with the right training."

Squall sighed and sat on the bed as Fujin sat up. "ROUNDS UP?"

Zell gave a small nod and pointed at the door. "All the matches are up for the day, so we're all gonna grab a bite to eat. Want us to pick you up something? We really don't want you suffering though hospital food."

"What so bad about hospital food?" Selphie asked.

"I saw them dragging an Imp through the loading dock to the kitchen. Today, all the elderly people are being served mashed mystery meat." Irvine said with a small shudder.

Fujin seemed ready to puke. "APPITITE LOST."

Squall gave a nod. "Same here."

"Ok. We'll bring you a drink or something." Zell gave a small wave as they all exited the room, leaving the two alone again.

Fujin sighed and gave a small chuckle. I'm finally all alone with him and I can't even do anything. Damn Spaz and damn hormones for making me thinks this!

Squall pulled up a chair and sat down, taking her hand in his. "How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

Fujin shook her head and squeezed his hand. "ALL I NEED."

The group walked out of a resturant they had decided on about an hour later, talking amongst themselves. "I just don't see why I had to pay and leave a big tip?"

"Because you're a good guy and we're all broke." Selphie said, socking him in the arm. "So take it like a man and shut up."

"Really, dude. Besides, it's better then having-" He was cut off as he felt someone bump into him, causing him to stumble back a bit. "Hey! Watch it! Ever walk much?"

"More then you, apparently." A familar voice said.

Zell's eyes shot open as he clenched his fist. "Oh freaking hell! Of all the bums to run into! What the hell are you doing here, Seifer?"

Seifer grinned and wrapped his arms around the woman next to him. "Just checking out the city. That a crime, chicken wuss?" He looked to his date. "Or is going on a date a crime now, Rinoa?"

Rinoa shook her head. "Not that I know of." She gave them all a small wave. "Hi guys! Long time no see."

"We got nothing to say to you." Selphie said, glaring a hole stight through her. "But I do have a good mind to knock you upside the face!" She said, trying to jump at her, only to be stopped by Irvine and Quistis.

Soon, everyone was in a jumble of yelling and screaming, Rinoa hid behind Seifer, Selphie trying to jump over him to get to her, and Zell struggling not to let the small woman over power him, as with Irvine and Quistis.

Finally, Seifer pulled away from the bunch and grabbed Rinoa by the hand. "Let's get out of here." he said with a huff.

Shrugging, Rinoa turned and waved back. "Bye guys!"

"Go screw yourself!" Selphie yelled. "Irvine, gimme your gun!"

"What!? No!" He said.

"Gimme it! I'm gonna blow that skank away!" She growled to him.

"That won't solve anything." Quistis said.

"No, but it'll make me feel better." She reached for Irvine, who back away, fearing she might take a body part with his weapon.

"Let's hope you have that much energy for the next fight." He said.

Wow. End of chapter! God, I hope you people enjoy it! Please!

Tonberry:smile and dances Review! Review!


	14. Chapter 14

JE-FREAKIN'-SUS! OO;;; How could I fall so far behind in updating? To all my fans and readers, I'm so very sorry. I know you wanted me to update A LOT sooner, but time and circumstance have not allowed this. BUT! Now that I'm able to spend more time online, I will attempt to update more often. Sound familair? ; I know. It does. Anyway, onto the brand spankin' new chapter!

Chapter 14- Exposed

The next round of fights quickly passed. It really came as no shock when Squall was the only member of the SeeD's who was left. Selphie, Quistis, Zell, Irvine and Fujin all watched from the sidelines as the last match for the semi-finals began. "Why's he the only one left? Why were we all knocked out so early?" Zell whined.

"HE'S SQUALL." Fujin simply stated.

"Good point." Zell sighed.

Sipping a bit of soda, Selphie watched the arena intently. Irvine noticed this and touched her shoulder, causing her to nearly jump from her seat with a small scream. "You okay?" He asked.

"Just-" Selphie started.

"PARANOID." Fujin finished.

"No!" Selphie fumed. "I'm keeping an eye out for mega-skank and her little blond lap dog."

Seeing Fujin confused, Zell leaned over and whispered. "We kinda had a run-in with Seifer and Rinoa after dinner the other night, and Selphie's been out for blood ever since."

"UNDERSTANDABLE." She responded, leaning back a bit in her chair and crossing her arm. Had she been with them, it would be doubtful that she'd be here and not in a holding cell. They were able to stop Selphie, but she knew she'd plow through a hundred SeeD's to get at Rinoa's throat.

The crowd roared as Squall and his next opponent entered the arena. He didn't need to look around for his friends. He could just tell they were watching him and wishing him good luck.

/C'mon.../ Fujin thought mentally. /You can do it, I know you can. /

Hopping into the ring, Squall glanced at his opponent. A thin looking teenager with short, spiked brown hair with streaks of blue running through it, and a face with more metal in it then Squall's gunblade. Pericings along his ears, nose, eyebrows, and what looked like deadbolts in his neck made him feel more machine then man. /Maybe I can beat him with a giant magnet.../ He thought to himself.

The tone sounded for the fight to begin, the frail looking teen quickly rushing at Squall. He screamed like a wild man, tossing random punches and kicks with a bewildering speed. Squall ducked and weaved, nimbly darting off to the side to avoid a swift kick to the head.

However, the boy was in swift pursuit. He leaped into the air, screeching and flairing his arms, as if immitating a bird swooping down to catch a small rat. /He's kidding, right/ Squall thought, then sighed. Quickly, he brought his foot up, swiftly kicking him in the gut. A gurgling kind of wheeze escaped the boy as he hung there for a moment, then simply flopped down to the ground.

After a bit of poking, the judge walked over and raised Squall's hand. "The winner!" He announced before the crowd erupted in cheers.

"Whoo-hoo!" Selphie laughed, hopping up and down as she punched Zell in the arm, hard. "You go, Squall!"

"Ow..." Zell said lowly, rubbing his arm before cheering. "You the man, Squall!"

"What an odd fighting style that boy had." Quistis commented. "What do you suppose that was?" She asked, looking to Selphie.

"I dunno." She shrugged. "Crazy nutziod style?"

A few minutes later, the group met up with Squall outside of the arena. Everyone patted his back and commented on his quick win. All but Fujin who stood off to the side, simply watching in quite awe. Spotting her, he walked up and brushed a bit of hair from her eye. "Hey." He said.

"HELLO." She said back, blushing a bit. "IMPRESSIVE."

"I suppose." Squall shrugged. "The guy was just begging for it. His defense was terrible."

"PERHAPS" She nodded, descretly taking his hand. "STILL IMPRESSIVE."

Squall blushed. He wasn't use to so many compliments at once. His shoulder jerked as Zell gave him a small push, walking up with the rest. "Hey, so you guys wanna come grab a bite with us? All that fighting made me hungry."

"You didn't fight." Selphie pointed out.

"I know. I mean watching other people fight makes me hungry." He beamed.

"I could go for something." Squall nodded, then looked to Fujin. "You?"

Fujin nodded as a small gurgle rumbled in her stomach. She hadn't eaten anything since before her match yesterday. "PLEASE." She said with a small blush.

Everyone gave a small laugh, starting to walk off. Stopping just a bit from the resturant, Squall's eyes narrowed as he saw someone not too far off. "Ah. Squall!" Spaz called out, waving.

Fujin's hand instantly tightened around Squalls as he came walking up. "Hello...Spaz, was it?" He asked.

"Indeed." He said, strolling up to the group. "The finals are tomorrow, and it's down to just you and me." A wide smile spread across his face. "Good luck tomorrow."

"Thanks. I'm sure I'll need it." He said, starting to walk off again.

Spaz instantly shot his hand to his chest, stopping him. "Oh, I know you will. I don't intend to just beat you tomorrow. I will wipe you off the very face of this planet. Every last speck of your existence will me obliterated to the point where the gods themselves won't even be able to put your soul back together."

"Some would interpritate that as a death threat." Squall said, taking his wrist and moving his hand. "I've heard better."

Their eyes met as they passed, Fujin also glaring up at him deathly. "Bastard..." She muttered to herself.

"Whats that?" Zell asked.

"NOTHING." She said, walking up a bit closer and resting her head on Squall's shoulder. "If he hurts you, I'll kill him." She said flatly, in one of the rare moments she forced herself to speak normally.

"I'm already going to kill him for hurting you." Squall said back, squeezing her hand.

Squall and Fujin ate their meal in peace, Zell, Selphie, Quistis and Irvine all chatting amoungst themselves. "Oh..." Quistis sighed. "I can't eat another bite."

"Me either..." Selphie moaned, flopping on Irvine. "I'm gonna pop..."

"I'm still hungry." Zell proclaimed, taking a long sip of his drink.

"Thats impossible. We've gone through four pizza's, two of which you ate by yourself." Irvine said in astonishment.

"I'm a fast eater. Blame my metabolism." Zell said.

"I blame his parents." Fujin whispered to Squall, earning a small smirk.

"You're getting better at that." Squall pointed out. "Those speech therapy sessions with Dr. Kadawoki must be working."

"A little." She shrugged, her voice a bit gruff. It was hard keeping her voice down for extended periods of time, but with help from the doctor and a little working by herself until late at night, Fujin was slowly but surly attaining a normal sounding voice.

After finishing all the food that was left and tipping generously, they decided to head back to their rooms at the presidental palace. Everyone slept in reletive peace, except for Fujin. She sat at the window, looking out over the rest of Esthar. "It doesn't look much different at night, does it?" Squall suddenly asked, sitting next to her.

A bit startled, Fujin shook her head. "It's beautiful. Even after-"

"Let that go." Squall interrupted. "It was a long time ago. Water under the bridge. "

A small smile spread across Fujin's face as she turned and lay back against Squall. She sighed contently, feeling the warmth of his body press to hers in the moonlight. "Nice..." She mummered.

Squall nodded, sitting there and petting her hair as they watched the sky. Clouds passed over head, casuing the moonlight to fade in and out everynow and then. "Hey, Fujin?" Squall asked before looking down and seeing she was asleep. Smirking, he shifted her around and picked her up, carrying her over to the bed before falling asleep himself.

The final day for the tournament finally arrived, and the entire city was alive with excitement. The stadium was compleatly sold out, packed passed capacity. The cheers and screams of the crwod were deafining, egar to see who would be the first champion of the Esthar tournament. "Dude, these fans look ready for blood." Zell said, looking around.

"That may be true, but at least the funds this tournament brought in will help the economy." Quistis smiled.

"When are you NOT a teacher?" Selphie giggled, sticking her tongue out.

"SILENCE!" Fujin suddenly barked. "SQUALL." She pointed out to the arena, where, sure enough, Squall had already stepped into the ring. The entire arena seemed to be on his side, large sections of the seats holding up banners with "Go Squall!" and "I heart Leonhart!".

Spaz recived less then a generous welcome. Most booed and the more annyoed people pelted him with snacks and any other objects they could find.

"Not a fan favorite." Irvine commented. "But as much as no one likes him, he's a good fighter. I'll give him that at least."

A tone went off, starting the match. Squall instantly charged at Spaz, his fists clenched tight. His body twisted, his hand swinging around to hit Spaz in the face, only for Spaz to block it. It went on like this for a while. Squall would toss all the martial arts moves he had learned and Spaz would block them all. Finally, Spaz took the upper hand, his hand shooting out and grabbing Squall by his head. "You annoy me!" He yelled as he slammed Squall's head into the arena floor.

"SQUALL!" Fujin suddenly yelled, trying to jump the guard rail.

Zell and Selphie both grabbed her and held her tight. "Fu, calm down! "

Spaz stood over Squall with a sneer on his face. "Pathetic." He spat, rasing his foot and bringing it down on Squall's chest over and over again. "I expected more from you, SeeD. I thought you were taught to overcome any obstacle!"

"Thats enough!" The ref said.

"Back off!" Spaz yelled. The very area in front of him seemed to bend and distort, sending the referee flying out of the ring. He leaned down, picking Squall up by the front of his shirt. A line of blood trickled down his chin, his head simply lulling to the side as Spaz picked him up with ease. "Fine...if you won't give it your all, I'll have to provoke you." He held his free hand out, his palm flat to the audience. No sooner had he clenched his fist, a wave of energy spread through the North side of the stadium. Screams and yells of terror were heard as people were engulfed in the energy, disintegrating them instantly.

Weakly, Squall reached up, grabbing Spaz's wrist. "You...monster..." He said in a gruff tone.

"Yes. I'm a monster. One of four out for you blood." He said. Gripping his neck with both hands, he slowly began to squeeze as Squall beat and clawed at his arms. "And I'm going to be the first and last one you meet. Maybe if they're lucky, my brothers and sisters can kill your friends."

A shot rang out through the arena, bits of cloth and flesh flying by Spaz's face. "Not happening, talk, dark and crazy." Irvine said, holding out his gun with smoke billowing from the barrel.

"Put him down." Selphie said, twirling her nunchucku about. "Before we make you put him down."

Zell cracked his knuckles, at the same time tilting his head from side to side to crack his neck. "Better listen to the girl, or we're gonna lay down some serious hurt!"

"Enough talk!" Fujin yelled, dashing past them everyone. Her body spun nimbly in the air, her weapon launching at Spaz.

Spaz swiped his hand, knocking Fujin's weapon away like a toy. "You all really think you can contend with me!"

"Yeah!" They all yelled. Zell rushed forward as Irvine began unloading shot after shot. Quistis and Selphie stayed behind him, focusing on pelting him with spells.

Punchs, kicks, spells, bullets. Spaz dodged them all, finally letting Squall go in the confusion. Puting his arm around her shoulder, Fujin carryed him out of the ring and propped him up. "STAY." She said, grabbing her weapon again and dashing off to the fight.

An explosion of magical energy sent Irvine flying back in Selphie and Quistis. "You're all so weak, it's sad. How you managed to even stay alive this long boggles my mind."

"Boggle this!" Zell yelled, launching himself at Spaz. His fist was surrounded suddenly in energy as he came down, landing the blow stright into his chest. As the energy swirled around them, Zell pushing forward into the attack, he called out. "How do you like the taste of my Meteor Barret attack, punk!"

"Almost worth mentioning." Spaz smirked, grabbing Zell by his wrist. The energy around his hand instantly dispersed, leaving Zell in absolute shock before Spaz spun and slammed him into the ground. He looked around, seeing just about everyone indesposed. "There was one more..." he said to himself.

"Yo." Fujin said from behind him.

Turning, Spaz smirked and peered down at her. "Ah yes. The so called Wind Goddess of Balamb."

"Shut up and fight." She simply said, rasing her fists up.

"Gladly." Spaz said with a nod, seeming to disappear. It didn't take long for him to show back up, standing behind Fujin and grabbing her in a bear hug. "I'm going to squeeze the life out of you frail human body, you miserable-" His sentence ended there, his eyes going wide as he stumbled a bit.

Fujin slipped from his grasp, watching him wobble back and forth be glaring at him. She cast an Aero spell on herself to launch her high into the air, only to fly back down and landing both feet on Spaz's face.

An eerie silence followed, Fujin panting as she walked over and turned Spaz onto his stomach. /Thank Hyne the wind didn't change.../ She thought, reaching down and plucking her chakra from the back of Spaz's head.


End file.
